The Fragments of The Golden Heart
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: [END]The pounding of her feet and her accelerating heartbeat echoed in her ears like drums of war.
1. Home, Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix ,OK? **Gosh!**

The Fragments of The Golden Heart:

Action Adventure/Romance, Angst in later Chapters.

Read & Review.

* * *

**_-_  
**

**1:**_I_**  
**

** _H_**o**me, _S_w**ee**t _H_**o**m**e

_**-**_  


Sora sighed as he entered his messy but cozy room after what seemed like an eternity. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and plopped down onto his soft bed, exhausted. It had been just a few hours since he and his best friend Riku arrived back to their home, Destiny Islands. The spiky haired brunet was truly happy to be home and reunited with his friends. _Especially Kairi._ He blushed, though it wasn't visible in his dark room. Tiny fragments of the moon's light showered into the room, painting it with illumination. Sora looked through his window and up into the night sky. 

"I can't wait 'till tomorrow." he thought happily with a big grin forming on his moonlit face. Tomorrow he, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie were going to spend some time at the beach and have some "super-duper cool fun!" as hyper-active Selphie described it. Sora smiled at the thought of him and his friends finally being able to hang out again. Before he knew it his eyelids became heavy and the cerulean eyed brunet slowly fell asleep thinking of the happy memories he and his friends shared and would soon share.

_Little did he know that yet another journey was ahead of him. But, who knows? Maybe his journey had already begun._

* * *

Short huh? Yeah I know. However, there'll be more chappies to come. Read&Review plz. 


	2. So Much For A Carefree Day At The Beach

Second Chappie! Don't worry guys, it's much longer then the first.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**-**

**So Much For a Carefree Day at the Beach**

**-**

"**Beep, beep, BEEP! Beep, beep BEEP!"**

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard the annoying ring of his alarm clock.

"Okay..Okay..I'm up." he muttered irritatedly as he smacked his alarm clock sending it crashing to the floor. He sat up, stretched and practically rolled off of his bed.

"Sora! SOOOOOOrRra!"

The brunet heard the faint sound of his name coming from outside of his window. He scrambled towards it and pushed it open. He was mesmerized by the sight of his island. He had forgotten how beautiful it was since it had been such a long time since he was home. Palm trees swayed in the cool breeze and the foamy blue waves crashed onto the pristine shores. Seagulls flew leisurely in the sky cawing loudly-.

**"Sora down here!"** His gaze met a red headed girl with sparkling blue eyes below him.

"Oh!Hey,Kairi!" he waved and shouted at the red head below him.

"Hey,Sora!" she smiled "Are you ready yet? Riku's already down at the beach but I'll wait for you if you want." She said looking up at him.

"Ok, Kai! Be down in a sec!" She nodded as he quickly shut the window and headed towards the bathroom. _Don't wanna keep her waiting, _He thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

In a record of 20 minutes Sora showered, got dressed, and gobbled down his breakfast. He grabbed his towel and scurried out of the door.

"I'm going now, Mom, see 'ya !" he yelled seconds before shutting the door behind him. Sora scratched his head and looked around,

_Where's Kairi?_ He thought. Then he spotted the princess of hearts standing on the docks, staring out into the ocean. She was wearing white shorts and a bright pink halter top.

_She's beautiful,_ Sora thought. He smiled and rushed towards her.

"Hi again, Kairi." He greeted her with a big goofy grin.

"Oh, hey Sora." she giggled. "Let's go!" The crimson haired beauty grabbed Sora's hand and ran towards the beach.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted, slipping and sliding in effort to keep up with the surprisingly speedy Kairi. Within seconds the pair reached the familiar pearly shores known as West Destiny Beach. In the distance they saw a tall silver-haired boy with his back turned to them.

"Riku!" Kairi called shrilly, running at full sleep with her arm linked with Sora's. Riku turned around and smiled at the sight of his two friends.

"Hey," he said cooly as a smirk tugged at his lips. Sora unlinked arms with Kairi and did the, "gay-corny- secret- handshake" as Kairi called it, with Riku.

"Where's Selphie?" Kairi asked the silver-haired boy quizzically.

"To be honest with you, I dunno," Riku arched an eyebrow, "She called me at about 3:30 this morning...'Said something about a "Happy-Rainbow -Pony-Land Marathon today.""

"Isn't that like her favorite show?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Kairi answered "One of her crazy obsessions." Riku chuckled. Sora's smile turned into a frown as a black flash caught his attention.

"Sora...whats wrong?" Kairi gazed at Sora in wonder. Sora tried to focus his vision and saw that the "black flash" had two antennas and long black claws.

"Look," the brunet pointed to the unknown figure.

"A heartless..." Riku said in disgust. Kairi gasped as the heartless seemed to spot them. It cocked its head curiously and flattened itself into the ground, slowly creeping towards them. As if on cue Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades and stood in front of Kairi. The heartless stopped in its tracks when it saw the blades and disappeared into strands of darkness. The trio stood there in shock for a minute or two, not believing what they saw.

"We've gotta see the King,Riku." Riku only nodded in response.

"Hey! I'm going too!" Kairi pouted.

"Wait! No you-" Sora began but then stopped when he saw Kairi glaring evilly at him,

"I-I-I meant..Yeah you can go Kai!" he smiled. Riku chuckled

"C'mon love birds lets go." Riku ran ahead of the equally blushing Kairi and Sora, towards the gummi ship that was gifted to them from Disney Castle.

Riku and Sora bolted into the enourmous ship but Kairi was a little hesitant.

"Um...Are you guys sure these things are safe?"

"Come on ,Princess." Riku said sarcastically as he shoved Kairi inside the ship. The trio sat down as Sora put the ship on auto pilot.

"Fasten your seat belts, lady and gentlemen," the auto mated voice system commanded. _Click,Click,Click_. The seatbelts were fastened.

"Ready?" Riku asked, trying not to laugh at the look on Kairi's face. Sora nodded.

_**5...4...3..2..1..BLAST OFF! **_

Kairi's scream echoed through the ship as she clung onto Sora partially suffocating him. "This is gonna be a wild ride." Riku laughed.

"Yup,"Sora said, looking down at Kairi as he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks.

* * *

Hmm..I think this chapter went pretty well! More chappies to come so read&review plz. 


	3. Here We Go Again!

Chapters 3!!!This chapter

really describes where I'm going

with this story so **pay attention**!

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Here We Go Again!

In about two hours, the trio landed at the Disney Castle. They anxiously exited the _Destati_ (Gummi Ship) and headed towards the entrance of the gigantic blue and white castle.

"It's beautiful!" The wide-eyed Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, just like you..." Sora _"thought."_ The crimson haired princess blushed,

" Did you really mean that, Sora?" she asked looking down at her feet shyly. "Wait! I said that aloud?!!" he asked in disbelief. Kairi nodded and giggled awaiting his answer.

"W-w-well..." the brunet stuttered, "Uh, yeah you're beautiful Kairi," he quickly blurted out, fearing what her reaction might be. Kairi smiled sweetly, stood on her tip-e-toes, gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek, and ran ahead to catch up with Riku. Sora was in shock, blushing fiercely, "Oh my gosh, she just-! I'm never washing this cheek again!" Sora thought as he quickly ran towards Riku and Kairi screaming "Wait up!" As they reached the entrance a big armored knight greeted them.

"Hello, Wielder Sora, Wielder Riku, and Princess Kairi," he said bowing to each one of them as they bowed , with an exception of Kairi who curtsied, in response. "Here to see the King I presume?" the knight asked, casually leaning on his spear.

"Yessir," Sora answered respectfully.

"Yes, he was expecting you all. Right this way please." The knight opened the great castle doors that squeaked and creaked and lead the trio through the hallway that seemed to go on and on. All the way Kairi "Wow!"ed and "Whoa!"ed at the paintings, furniture, and wall designs.

"Okay,Kairi, we get it! You think the castle's pretty. _Shut up,_" an irritated Riku snapped. The spunky red head glared at the silver-haired boy and continued to "Wow!" and "Whoa!" as Sora and the knight bursted into a fit of laughter. "Alright," the knight began, recovering from his laughter

"Here is the King's throne room."

"Thanks, Sir," Kairi, Riku, and Sora said in unison as the knight nodded and disappeared into the royal blue hallway. The three walked into the golden throne room and spotted a small black mouse with a gold and red crown atop his little head. The mouse turned around spotting the trio and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi, there!" He shouted gleefully, rushing over to the trio as they smiled, bowed, and of course Kairi curtsied.

"Hi, King Mickey!" Kairi greeted.

"Hey," Sora said. Riku smiled

"Hey, Your Highness."

"I've been expecting you three..." The Mouse King's voice became serious. "I..have something to show you. Follow me fellas." The princess and the wielders followed Mickey to a small desk. The energetic King climbed onto the desk and picked up a rather big book. Sora cocked his head curiously ,

"What is it, Your Highness?" The King quickly flipped through the pages of the old tattered ancient book until he came to a highly detailed picture of a beach.

"This look familiar to you guys?" he asked sarcastically. The three leaned over the desk and examined the picture. It was a picture of the beaches of Destiny Island, but most disturbing, it was a picture of a crimson haired girl, cocking her head to the side, a brunet boy, pointing to a black figure in the distance, and a tall silver haired boy staring at the black figure.

"Oh my gosh...that's us!" Kairi gasped. Sora was speechless for once.

"Y-your Highness..Where'd you get this?" Riku asked, barely audible.

"I found it in the Hollow Bastion Library. But wait, get a look at this guys." The King answered, flipping through the pages quickly. After seconds that seemed like minutes, the King found the page that he was looking for. "Read this guys," The Royal Mouse half whispered.

_"The Wielder of Light, The Wielder of Dawn, and The Princess of Hearts, shall find the fragments of the Golden Heart to defeat the Midnight King of Darkness, and banish the Heartless from the worlds. Forevermore." _

"I'm sorry, guys," the King spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "but it looks like you have yet another adventure ahead of you." The three sighed.

_Here we go again..._

"Your Majesty, I don't get it," Sora began, "fragments of the golden heart?"

"Yes, Sora the Midnight King of Darkness has shattered Kingdom Hearts. When he did this, the fragments were sent to various worlds. Only you three possess the power to unlock them, The Wielder of Light, The Wielder of Dawn, and The Princess of Hearts," the King explained pointing to them when their names were mentioned.

"So uh, how do we know where to find them?" Riku asked, pacing across the room in thought.

"The Book of the Light and Darkness Prophecies here says that the 4 fragments are each found in Atlantica, Deep Jungle, The Pride Lands, and the Olympus Coliseum." the Royal Mouse said, pacing across the red carpeted room also.

"Well at least we'll get to see old friends when we travel to the worlds," Kairi said looking on the bright side.

"Actually...you won't." The King cringed, "You see the worlds that you are going to won't be the true worlds. It will be a parallel version of them...an..Hmmm what word best describes it? A identical but nonexistent form of the world. When you've collected all of the fragments they will empower Sora with the King of Hearts Form which will give him enough power to defeat the Midnight King of Darnkess. Once you receive the fragments come to see me and I'll give you further instructions."

"I see," Sora said, snapping his fingers.

"Your Majesty, how will we locate the fragments in the worlds?" Kairi asked arching an eyebrow.

"Sora's keyblade will lead you to it. You will find a keyhole and you all must unlock it with your keyblades to achieve the fragment."

"But Your Majesty," The princess began, "I don't have a-" The king smiled and placed a heart keychain in her hand.

"I've been waiting for the right time to give you this, Princess," the King chuckled. Kairi gasped as the key chain dissolved into a burst of light and disappeared into her heart. She outstretched her hand as a pink and red keyblade appeared in her hand, decorated with hearts, different shapes, colors and sizes.

"Sweet! My own keyblade!" Kairi cheered bouncing up and down. Riku and Sora smiled, proud of their friend.

"Well, you all should go on your way. I've programmed the _Destati _to auto pilot its way to all of your destinations." the King said assuringly. "I advice you to stop at your home and tell your family and friends about your journey before leaving." The trio nodded and saluted to the king in unison,

"Yes, Sir!" they cheered. The black mouse smiled and giggled.

"I dismiss you then, Wielders and Princess-Wielder." The three nodded, bowed and curtsied and made their way out of the room and down the blue hallway.

_Another journey. But at least this time, I'll be with you._

_

* * *

_

The two exited the humongous castle with Kairi slashing and stabbing invisible heartless with her brand knew "Mistress of Hearts" keyblade.

"You're gonna poke an eye out with that thing," Sora joked as Riku and Kairi laughed. The trio quickly boarded the ship sat down, and put on their seat belts. With a quick push of a button Sora cheered, "To home!" And the ship blasted off with the sound of Kairi's frantic screaming and Riku's hysterical laughter once more. But Sora was silent, for Kairi was constricting his air passage.

* * *

Haha! I tried to stick in a little humor in various places. Read & Review plz. Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. I Know We Can Do It

Chapter 4 has arrived!!! Little shorter than chapter 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**-**

** I Know We Can Do It**

**-**

Sora awoke to the hum of the _Destati. _He blinked and felt a lump in his lap, and looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Kairi. Her fiery red hair was partially covering her face, and there was a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered and she gripped the hem of Sora's pants in her sleep. The brunet grinned, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks. His gaze left Kairi and met Riku, also sound asleep, slouched down into his chair with his silvery hair spread over his face.

"I'll let them sleep," he thought. The Wielder of Light averted his gaze to _Destati's _window seeing the beautiful shining stars and all of the mysterious wonders of the galaxy. However, within seconds, the ship made its way into a spiraling orange-brown warp hole and was sent zooming out of it and onto to the warm shores of Destiny Islands.

"Kairi," Sora whispered, pushing a strand of crimson hair out of her face, "We're home." Kairi stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her sparkling blue eyes met Sora's cerulean ones as they both smiled widely.

"Hey, Sora,"she said rubbing an eye.

"Hey, Princess," Sora answered, grinning **_so _**wide that Kairi thought his lips would crack. She stifled a giggle and reluctantly sat up, missing the warmth of Sora's body. The Princess of Hearts stood, stretched, and leaned over Riku,

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," she chimed.

"No, Gramma," Riku mumbled in his sleep, "I don't...wanna...bathe." Sora and Kairi laughed uncontrollably, awaking an annoyed Riku. The Wielder of Dawn yawned,

"What's so funny?" he asked casually.

"Oh nothing," Sora said nonchalantly, "Gramma's boy!" The Princess cracked up as a puzzled Riku shrugged and exited the _Destati_. As the trio entered the harsh sunlight they squinted and stood in silence for a while.

"Well," the brunet began, "Let's tell our families and meet back here in an hour," Kairi nodded and Riku shook his head.

"I say we leave tomorrow," Riku suggested, "Don't we need more than a hour to say our goodbyes? Who knows how long we'll be gone? We might as well spend one more day at the Island."

"Yeah, Riku's right for once," the crimson haired girl teased poking Riku in the arm. Riku snorted and walked towards his house,

"See ya later," he called, without sparing his friends another glance, "and don't let Wakka and Tidus know we're leaving, especially Selphie, we don't want them coming with us," the silver haired boy continued.

"Right," Sora called after Riku, waving.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Sora," Kairi said cheerfully, as she skipped towards her house.

"Um...Yeah later," Sora said quietly, knowing Kairi didn't hear him.

* * *

An hour later, a bored and troubled Sora walked the shores of Destiny Islands. He eventually lied down on the warm damp sand, looking up at the orange, pink, and purplish sunset.

"I wonder how Riku and Kairi feel about going on another adventure?" he thought as the ocean's waves rose up onto the shores and tickled his bare feet. He sighed dramatically. He, personally, wasn't ready to go out on another journey. Besides, he had just came home a day ago.

" Oh well, we've gotta do what we've gotta do. The universe is depending on us," he said realizing his selfishness.

"You're right, Sora," a quiet, thoughtful, voice said, causing him to jump. The crimson haired beauty giggled and sat next to the startled brunet.

"Sorry, "Wielder Sora," she said sarcastically, "didn't mean to scare you," she smiled.

"Hmm?...I wasn't scared," Sora muttered.

"What's bothering you?" Kairi asked as she turned to him, her eyes meeting his.

"Well," he began, "It's just that..We just got home yesterday and..I dunno, I just have this weird feeling..You know?" he asked, averting his gaze to the pinkish orange sky. Kairi nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll be fine!" she said assuringly, smiling and looking up as dimly shining stars began to appear in the clear night sky. "This time, we'll all be together. I know we can do it.."

"Yeah...You're right Kai.." Sora sighed, although Kairi could still hear the worry in his voice. An excited expression formed on the Princess's face as a brilliant idea came to her.

"Hey I know, why don't you show me some moves?" She said standing up and summoning her "Mistress of Hearts" Keyblade with a flash of gold and pink light. Sora smirked,

"Why not? You could use some of my killer moves by looks of your sad attempt earlier today."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" she laughed placing a hand on her hip and pointing the blade at Sora with the other. The Wielder of Light stood up, brushed himself off, and with a flash or pure white light, summoned his sparkling Oathkeeper.

"Alright Kai," the brunet began. Sora put his left foot behind him and quickly brought his Keyblade above his head defensively, "This is a parry..."

* * *

Cute huh? **Read & Review!...**


	5. So, Where To?

Chapter 5! I'm on a roll.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**-**

** So...Where To?**

**-**

Sora awoke to a beams of sunlight on his face, pouring out of his slightly open window. He smiled thankfully noticing that he wasn't rudely awakened by his now shattered alarm clock. He slowly slipped out of bed, showered, brushed his teeth and dressed, putting on his black hooded jacket and shorts with shiny silver zippers dangling from every which way (His outfit from KH2.) The brunet gobbled down his breakfast like a starving dog, and said goodbye to his crying mother.

"G-Good luck, Honey,"

"Bye, Mom," he said with a sad but eager smile as his mother pulled him into a warm embrace. He walked towards the door, waved at his mother one last time and stepped outside as a cool breeze greeted him. The brunet squinted his eyes, seeing a silver haired boy and the crimson haired princess in the distance. Voices.

"_Please, Riku?" _

"_No, Kairi..." _

"_Please, duel me, Riku!" _

"_No Kairi..." _

"_Why not?" _

"_'Cause I said so that's why."_

Sora held back a giggle and ran towards his best friend and the girl of his dreams.

"What's up guys?" he said with a goofy grin.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi and Riku said in unison. Kairi was wearing her favorite zipper up strapless pink sun dress and lavender shoes while Riku wore his purplish- indigo jeans, a little white cast like thing on his right wrist, a short white and yellow trimmed vest, and his zipper up black sleeveless shirt underneath(their outfits from KH2).

"So..." Sora began, "Are you guys ready t-,"

"**Sora! Kaaiiiri! Santa!" **an annoying high pitched voice echoed through the air. The trio turned towards the voice and saw a green-eyed brunette in a short yellow dress dashing towards them at full speed.

"Oh no...It's her," Riku muttered under his breath. "My name is not Santa," Riku chimed irritatedly as Selphie approached them.

"Hey Sel-," Kairi began but was interrupted by the hyper-active lunatic.

" Look, Kairi, Sora, Santa, I know you guys are goin' on an adventure and I'm coming with you. **KAY?**" Sora sighed.

_Oooh boy.._

"**I'm not Santa!"** Riku shouted.

"Yes you are! You've got white hair just like him, MR. CLAUSE!" Selphie argued in a sing-song voice, bouncing up and down.

**"ITS SILVER!" **Riku shouted.

"Look ,Selphie," The Princess of Hearts turned to her hyper active friend, " You can't come with us 'cause..."

"You don't have a weapon!" Sora continued for Kairi as she mouthed a _Thanks._

"Yes I do see?" Selphie whipped out an extremely long jump rope.

"Um...Selphie..thats not a weapon.." The silver haired boy said.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Can I go please? You know, I took karate for two whole weeks when I was five!" The green eyed brunette then started shouting "Hiyah," and kicked the air, barely missing Sora's head.

"Hey watch it!" the Wielder of Light pouted, cowering behind a giggling Kairi.

"Oh Seellphiiiie," Riku called, mimicking Selphie's sing song voice as an idea came to him, " I heard there's another "Happy-Rainbow-Pony-Land" marathon coming on today!" he exclaimed in an obviously fake excited voice. However, Selphie didn't seem to notice,

"**Really?**" she squealed, still bouncing up and down,"When? Tell me, tell me!!"

"At 9:30," Riku replied cooly. Selphie cocked her head looking at her digital unicorn watch.

"**Oh my gosh, It's 9:31!" **The lunatic exclaimed and ran towards her house screaming incoherent words.

"Wow, nice idea ,Riku," Sora smiled, slapping his friend on the back.

"Don't mention it...Please," The Wielder of Dawn said nonchalantly.

"So as I was saying earlier, are you guys ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Kairi nodded staring at the ocean one last time.

"Then let's go already." the silver haired boy smirked.

"Ok, where to first?" Sora asked quizzically, resting his hands behind his spiky brown crown of hair.

"Olympus Coliseum!" Riku and the crimson haired girl said in unison.

"Alright lets go then!" Sora smiled.

"All for one, and one for all!" Kairi cheered giving her two friends high fives as they rushed into the towering _Destati._

The spiky haired brunet sat in the pilot's seat, as Kairi sat in the middle with Riku on her right side. The auto mated voice system coaxed them to fasten their seat belts, and they obeyed. Sora set the auto pilot to Olympus Coliseum, as the real version of the world showed up on the screen above them.

"Wow..It's huge!" Kairi gasped.

"Yeah? Wait till you see it in person." Kairi smiled at Sora,

"I can't wait."

"Psshh...I can," Riku complained, as the others laughed.

**5...4...3...2...1..BLAST OFF!**

The _Destati _blasted off once more, but this time Kairi enjoyed it.

_Yes! I can breath!_ Sora thought. As the ship rose above the world and up into the galaxy's sky, the crimson haired girl was "glued" to the window, admiring the stars, planets, other visible worlds, and asteroids that floated in the dark but colorful atmosphere. Even Riku seemed to be impressed, arching an eyebrow and muttering

"Sweet..." and "Wicked..." every so often. Sora stared at Kairi finding her behavior cute and amusing.

_Wait 'till she sees the Coliseum.. _He thought with a smile. Soon the ship's voice system brought the trio back into reality.

"_Warp hole to parallel word spotted. For safety cautions, remain seated under **all** circumstances. Thank you..."_

"Look, there it is!" Sora pointed to a monstrous black and gray spiraling warp hole that was sucking in floating debris and asteroids. At first, the ship began to shake violently as it came closer and closer to the terrifying hole, but once the _Destati _entered it, its path became smooth, like being inside the eye of a hurricane. Within seconds the ship was sent bolting out of the hole and into the non existing world. After the ship landed, the trio exited the _Destati_, and stepped out into the mysterious unknown atmosphere.

Cerulean, Sparkling Blue, and Aqua-marine eyes met the wonder before them.

"W-Whoa!"

"Holy..."

"Sweeeet..."

* * *

Chapter Five down & more chapters to come, so stay tuned! Read & Review.

_**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!  
**_


	6. Wandering Hearts In a Gray, Dark, Sky

This chappie is a little short. However,

I decided it would be best to break chapter 6 and 7 at this point

so I could give you guys a nice little cliffhanger.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**-**

**The Olympus Coliseum: **

**Wandering Hearts In a Gray , Dark, Sky**

**-**

A huge, ancient, Greek Coliseum towered over the dumbstruck trio. The humongous building was covered in an eerie jet black aura that sent an involuntary shiver down their spines. After a of couple minutes of awkward silence, Sora spoke.

"...Let's get going guys." Riku nodded, followed by Kairi. With a flash of light Sora summoned the Oathkeeper, followed by a flash of hot pink and gray as Kairi summoned the Mistress of Hearts and Riku the Way To Dawn. The trio slowly approached the shadowy Coliseum with The Wielder of Light leading the way. As soon as they reached the crumbling door , a dark pillar of pure black cascaded from the gray sky. Kairi gasped in surprise as Shadow Heartless emitted from the dark pillar, waving their claws and antennas menacingly.

"I'm ready when you guys are," a determined expression formed on Kairi's face as she pointed her blade at an extremely unlucky group of Heartless. As if on cue the three got into their battle stances as a battle between good and evil began.

Sora quickly slashed through two unexpecting Heartless before running towards another bunch. Kairi twirled around into a group of Heartless, like a ballerina, swinging her Keyblade as it cut through the creatures of the dark. Sora raised an eyebrow amusingly.

"Not...Bad...Kairi," He said between parrying the fiends' attacks. Kairi giggled,

"Thanks, Sora," she smiled as she cut through another heartless, sending it's little pink heart ascending into the gray sky. Before a heartless leaped on Kairi, Riku quickly cast a dark firaga spell, leaving a pile of ashes where the heartless stood.

"Thanks, Riku!" Kairi shouted before bringing her blade down on another vile creature.

"No problem, you won't be so lucky next time," he teased before shielding himself with a dark force field, vaporizing a fool of a Heartless. The silver haired boy spotted a large Heartless that "had his name on it" , as he often claimed an enemy to defeat, and dashed towards it, dragging the Way To Dawn on the cement ground as gold, black and silver sparks flew around him.

The brunet hurled his blade at a heartless, stopping it in mid-leap and ran to a struggling Kairi's aid who was fighting off five heartless at once.

_Swish._ Four. _Swish, **Swish.**_Two. _Swish ,Swish. _Zero. Sora gazed at the obviously tired Princess.

"If you need help, say so, Kai."

"Hmph..I could've took 'em down myself," she gave him an independent smile before rushing over to Riku and helping him with a bunch of medium sized heartless. Within seconds, the heartless were gone. The trio looked up into the sky , Keyblades in hand, as the tiny wandering pink hearts floated up into the sky with an eerie symphony of sadness. Slowly but surely, the black strands of light from hence the Heartless came disappeared, also descending into the sky with the wandering hearts. Beams of dark gray and pink wavered in the dark sky, and then finally disappeared with a flash of blinding white light. Still gazing into the sky Sora broke the awed silence,

"C'mon guys," he coaxed as he began pushing on the door. However the door didn't budge.

"Losing your touch, Sora?" Riku teased with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon , Riku! Gimme a hand!" Sora pouted. Riku shrugged, dismissed the Way To Dawn, and pushed the door with Sora. Still, the old door held strong.

"Hey, Kairi, looks like we need a lady's touch. Give us a hand."

"I've gotta better idea," the crimson haired girl said matter- of- factly. She aimed her Mistress of Hearts at the ancient door, as a gust of wind spiraled around her, followed by a surge of hot pink light. A golden light formed at the base of her blade and shot out at the door with a familiar loud clicking noise. The Princess of Hearts pushed past a dumbstruck Riku and Sora, opened the ancient door, and walked inside.

"You guys gonna come in or what?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh yeah," Riku and Sora quickly followed her inside the Coliseum doors, passing an obvious, hard to miss, large keyhole.

Inside the Coliseum was a quite uncomfortable aura. It was quite dark, illuminated by only a couple of frail candle flames aligned on the side walls. Kairi led the way boldly, gazing around, looking for anything in particular. Sora squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

"I hate the dark," he muttered.

"I like it," Riku said coolly. On the ancient walls were engraved pictures of Hercules having epic battles with every treacherous villain thinkable of, from Hades to Hydra. The dark ceiling seemed to tower up and up without having a visible end. After what seemed like an eternity the trio found three doors. Above each door different names were engraved.

"_The Wielder of Light"_ , the first door. _"The Princess Of Hearts"_ the second. _"The Wielder of Dawn, Light and Darkness." _the third.

"I guess we should split up here," Riku suggested with a sigh.

"Yeah," Sora and Kairi both said uneasily in unison.

_I don't wanna leave you..Not now. Not again._

So the Three Wielders went their own ways ,each choosing a separate door and a separate path...

_Maybe, even a separate destiny._

* * *

End of Chapter. Chapter 7 Coming soon. Gotta love a Cliffhanger.** Read & Review! Pretty, Pretty, Please!**


	7. The Chosen Ones Before Us

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**The Chosen Ones Before Us , Finding the First Fragment**

Sora boldly entered the door that had his name on it as he heard the footsteps of his friends disappear. A long dark spiraling hallway was before him, tiny flickering white candles barely lighting the way. He sighed. He didn't like the idea of this one bit. What if it was a trap? Or..Maybe it was just his hatred of the dark. He sighed and put the dreadful thought to the back of his mind, and continued walking at a quick steady pace. The brunet squinted, seeing that the hallway ended a couple of feet before him.

"A dead end?! Aw...now what?"he whined. As he started to turn around and make his way back to the exit of the door, a flash of blinding white light stopped him.

"You must not give up so easily, Wielder." He turned around in a flash trying to focus on the brilliant light before him. Slowly, the light faded, and an illuminated figure was visible.

"I've been expecting you, Wielder...Sora is it?," the deep voice of the man in a long white hooded cloak echoed through the eerie hallway.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sora stuttered, summoning the Oathkeeper with a flash of light.

"Wielder, I do not wish to fight. I know of your name because you are the One Who Opened the Door. However, my name is of no importance. I will let you through and reveal the way out of this horrid corridor if you answer a simple question. For you must prove that you are indeed the One."

"Fine," The Wielder of Light replied annoyingly, relaxing a bit.

"You once gave up the greatest gift to the one you love. A gift that saved her but put you in great danger," the white cloaked man began, spiky brown locks partially covered his white eyes that bore no pupils, glowing in the darkness. "What did you give to this young lady, and what is her name?" he asked concluding the question. Sora paused.

_I really do love her..._

"Her...Her name is Kairi. And I gave her my heart," Sora answered.

"You are indeed the One," a smile formed on the man's shadowed face. With a snap of his fingers, the door behind the hooded male slid open revealing an exit.

"You may pass...Chosen one. Tell her soon." With a another flash of blinding light the man disappeared as quickly and as sudden as he came. Sora hesitantly walked through the exit.

_I will tell her...When the time is right..._

* * *

Kairi slowly walked into her door, the red candle light putting a scarlet glow on her face.

"I can't wait till this is over..." she said aloud.

"It will all be over soon, my dear," a way to friendly female voice sounded. Kairi gasped as a crimson cloaked hooded figure appeared in front of her with a radiant flash of crimson light. "W-Who-."

"Who I am is of no importance," a small smile flashed on the hooded woman's face and was wiped away quickly. "Who you _claim _to be is of importance," she said nonchalantly.

"I'm the Princess of Hearts," Kairi began , "and what do you mean _who I claim to be_?" the crimson haired princess asked , taking a step towards the mysterious woman as she summoned The Mistress of Hearts. An irritated chuckle echoed through the dark passageway.

"Hmm..The Prophecy was right about your fiestyness. Look _Princess_ you must answer a question to pass me and be reunited with your friends, got it _Your Highness_?" The woman sarcastically teased.

"Yeah whatever get on with it, lady," Kairi snapped back.

"There is one who sacrificed all he had for you. The most important thing of all. And he did this because he loved you. What did he give you and what is his name?" The woman asked, her red glowing eyes glaring at Kairi.

_He really does care..._

"His name's Sora..And he gave me his heart," Kairi answered, her attitude quickly changing, "Does he really love me?" The crimson clothed woman chuckled and clapped her hands,

"Very good, Princess of Hearts," she snapped her finger as the door behind her slid open, "and it is up to you to decide if he loves you. Remember you possess the greatest power of all. Love. " Casting Kairi one more glare, the woman disappeared with a final crimson flash. "For me to decide, huh?" Kairi thought as she approached the exit of the creepy corridor. "Then I, The Wielder of Love, _will _decide."

* * *

Riku sighed and brushed his silvery bangs out of his face as he entered his assigned door. Gray flamed candles lit the way and blended with the almost identical color of his hair.

"I wonder why so many people dread the dark so much?.." He muttered to himself, admiring the darkness of the corridor.

"Because they don't take the time to explore it themselves. Instead, they assume that it is evil, though it can be handled for the good, thinking light and love is only way." A nonchalant voice bounced off of the walls of the hallway, disturbingly similar to Riku's. A flash of gray light erupted in the hallway as a gray cloaked hooded man exited a black portal. The man ripped a gray cloth from his eyes, revealing one black and one white glowing, piercing eye.

"And who are you supposed to be? A wanna be me?" Riku asked, cocking an eyebrow. The man chuckled obviously annoyed.

"Just because I am similar to you doesn't mean I want to be like you. For I already was me before _you _were brought into existence," the man snapped irritatedly.

"Hmm..Not bad," the silver haired Wielder teased, "Then just who are you, _Mister_?" He asked curiously.

"My name is not of your business. You must _prove _that you are the Wielder of Dawn to pass me. To do so, you must answer a simple question."

"Alright, get on with it ,old man," Riku impatiently smirked.

"You once submitted to darkness, just to obtain, in my opinion, the most powerful ability of all. A path that not many take. What is the path that you take ,Wielder?"

"The path of both Dark and Light. Dawn," Riku answered without hesitation. The man nodded and smirked. "You may pass , Riku." The man snapped his fingers as the door behind him opened. "The Crimson Haired Princess is not the one for you. However, you will find your one and only. Sooner then you think. Hmph..She's so much like you...Yet so different." The man winked at the awed Riku as he summoned a dark portal and disappeared.

_How did he know? Hmm..Sooner than I think huh?_

Riku smiled sincerely as he exited the dark corridor reluctantly.

_Sooner than I think..._

* * *

The trio met outside of the dark corridor, their paths meeting again inside an even darker room.

"Phew, glad that's over!" Sora sighed gratefully.

"Hmmph...Yeah..who'd that lady think she was?!" Kairi said, arms folded angrily.

"They were obviously the Chosen Ones before us. Did you guys recognize a resemblance? The colors of the candles, the colors they wore, the voices.." Riku guess-explained.

"Ooohhh, you're right, Riku!" Sora said slapping his head as Kairi giggled. The trio approached a humongous golden keyhole. Sora suddenly felt his keyblade tug towards it.

"This must be it, lets do it." The other two nodded and held their keys up to the keyhole. A shimmering light of gray, white, and crimson surrounded them as a spiral of wind seethed into the closed room. A golden light emitted from their upheld blades and bolted into the keyhole. A loud click echoed through the room as the solid wall the keyhole was on wavered and finally disappeared.

"Cool!" Kairi cheered. The trio entered the room as they spotted a golden crystal-like shard, isolated on the black ground.

"Look! It's the Fragment!" Sora shouted, skidding and sliding onto the floor and picking up the delicate shimmering shard. As he touched the treasure, it glowed and glittered as the light slowly consumed him. A rush of energy ripped through his body as the growing light enveloped the entire room, lighting its once dark atmosphere.

"What...was that..?" Sora moaned, as Kairi and Riku helped him to his feet.

"No idea," Kairi answered brushing him off.

"I'm guessing the Fragment had to become a part of you for you to receive the King of Hearts Form in the end. That's probably what the big light show was about." Riku guessed.

"Yeah I guess," Sora grumbled, "Well one down three to go!" he cheered.

"Yup!" the crimson haired girl agreed bouncing up and down.

"So...Where should we go next?" Riku asked eagerly.

"Pride Lands! Donald says Sora makes a really cute lion," Kairi said, mischievously eying Sora.

"Uhh...Pride Lands it is!" a blushing Sora agreed as Riku chuckled. So the trio left the now fully lighted Coliseum and boarded the _Destati_.

_Little did they know what the Pride Lands had in store for them..._

* * *

Haha! Kairi's got attitude! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was pretty fun.

_**Read, Review, & Stay Tuned...**_


	8. Love, Doom, and Inseparable Friendship

**Chapter 8 is here!**

**In this chappie the trio**

**goes to the Pride Lands.**

**I tried to get creative with**

**chosing their animal forms.**

**Enjoy!! _Read&Review!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Love, Doom, and ****Inseparable Friendship**

After Kairi asked "Are we there yet?" for the fiftieth time, the patient Riku finally snapped.

"Kairi, as you can see, we **AREN'T THERE YET!** **DO YOU REALLY NEED TO ASK EVERY FIVE SECONDS?"** he shouted. Sora started cracking up as Kairi's lip quivered.

"Sorry, Riku," she apologized, her blue eyes widening and sparkling as her lip trembled (her trademark puppy dog face that no one could resist, especially Sora).

"It's alright ,Kairi," The Wielder of Dawn assured her, patting her soft crimson head.

The ride to the Pride Lands was pretty quiet and uneventful, which was unusual since Kairi and Sora were so talkative. Soon, Sora was deep in thought,

"I really do need to tell her soon. I-"

"Sora, you're pretty quiet. What's up?" his best friend asked worriedly.

"Nothing...Just thinking," the brunet answered, reclining in his pilot's chair.

"Well that's a first. About what?" Kairi questioned, curiously cocking her head to the side with a smile.

"Uhh...N-Nothing," Sora stuttered, hoping she didn't notice him blushing. An awkward silence arose in the ship and soon, Riku was fast asleep.

"So..." Sora began nervously, "What did the Chosen One before you ask you?" he asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow as cerulean met blue.

"She asked me what you gave up for me, on that day at Hallow Bastion, and what your name was..." Kairi replied, still holding eye contact.

"And...Your Answer?" the brunet asked, though he knew the answer, finding himself getting lost in her eyes.

"I answered "His name's Sora..And he gave me his heart."

"Yeah...that's basically what I was asked," a smile flashed on Sora's face but then quickly vanished. "Kairi...There's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it Sora?" The Princess questioned in wonder. The Wielder of Light took a deep breath.

"Kairi...I...I lo-."

"_**The Warp hole to the non existing world has been located. For safety precautions , please, remain seated under all circumstances. Thank you."**_

Riku awoke, rubbing his aquamarine eyes,

"Dumb automated voice system.." he muttered under his breath. The _Destati _was quickly being sucked into the emerald green and blue warp hole, along with floating debris and asteroids. "Sora, what did you wanna tell me?" Kairi shouted over the roar of the warp hole, dieing in anticipation.

"Umm...I...Forgot! Yeah! I forgot, sorry, Kai!" a cheesy grin formed on the blushing brunet's face.

"Okay..." The princess looked at Sora like he had three heads, then quickly averted her attention to the warp hole. Riku sighed,

"Sora, Sora, Sora...When will you ever tell her?" he thought, with a smile pasted on his face. The white, gray and crimson ship, quickly entered the warp hole and was sent bolting out with intense speed into the Pride Lands.

"Are we there yet?" Kairi asked excitedly,

"Yes, Kairi dear!" Sora and Riku chimed in unison. As the trio exited the ship, a curtain of emerald green light engulfed them, transforming them into their animal forms. Riku gazed at the reflection of a beautiful silver wolf, with shining aquamarine eyes in a nearby murky puddle.

"Awesome!" he growled while wagging his long bushy tail. Kairi, a crimson colored tiger with elegant black stripes etched on her fur, gazed at Sora, who was a dark brown lion, with familiar tufts of chocolate brown spiky hair on his head and his tail.

"Sora! You're adorable!" Kairi purred, stalking over to Sora, her shoulders rising and descending.

"You look great too,Kairi!" he roared with equal enthusiasm. The two circled each other for a bit, admiring each other's appearances.

"C'mon guys...Are you gonna circle each other like that all day? I mean, what is this? Lion King?" Riku asked eagerly.

"Oh..Uh...Sorry, Riku!" The lion apologized, "I bet the Fragment is in the Oasis, it's southeast from here."

"Alright lets get going!" the tall, silver, wolf barked, bounding towards the southeast, with the brown lion at his heels.

"Wait up!" The crimson tiger roared racing after them. The non existing Pride Lands was extremely hot and dead looking. The pack could see no plants, or any sign of living before them. Dry, cracked ground was only visible miles and miles ahead.

After a while of walking towards the southeast, the pack became tired and very thirsty.

"Are you sure the Oasis is to the southeast?" Riku growled, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a pant.

"I'm...I'm sure," Sora purred, though he was starting to doubt himself.

"I'm thirsty," Kairi meowed.

"There's water at the Oasis, Kai," Sora assured her,gently nudging her. Riku, who was leading the way, froze in his tracks, as his ears perked up,

"Stop," he growled. He rose his nose to the air, sniffing the atmosphere.

"Heartless...I can sense them," he snarled, bearing his fangs. And sure enough, dark pillars of light poured down to the parched ground from the sky, as devious, raggedy-fur, ape like heartless exited them, screeching menacingly. With a flash of crimson, white, and gray, the pack summoned their blades, and held them tightly in mouth and tail.

"Swing your keyblade with your mouth and your tail. Use your claws too," Sora advised as the heartless slowly closed on them. As a heartless swung at the lion, the feral battle began.

Sora, leapt into the air and pounced on a doomed heartless, claws out, as he slashed it with the precious blade, leaving rising strands of darkness where it stood. The crimson tiger cracked her tail down, holding The Mistress of Hearts, like a whip, crushing a heartless, and sending it's pink heart floating up to the light blue sky. The silver wolf howled before tackling a heartless to the ground and stabbing it with The Way to Dawn in his mouth. Roars, snarls, howls, and barks echoed through the Pride Lands, as the Chosen Ones fought. Claws and fangs, along with the keyblades, ripped through the heartless, leaving only strands of pure darkness. One by one, the heartless fell releasing the heart of whom they stole. Then, they were all vanquished, leaving the pack laying on the ground, panting as the tiny pink hearts surrounded them slowly floating into the sky.

"I...really need some water," Riku whimpered.

"Me too," Kairi meowed wearily.

"Hey! Look guys! I can see the oasis from here!" Sora pointed his paw to tall green trees, plants, and a huge lake in the distance.

"But ,Sora, I-"

"C'mon we can make it," The lion interrupted the tiger, as he nudged her to her feet. So the pack set off again, heading towards the now visible Oasis, with each step getting harder to take. Little did they know how much _she _was suffering. Without warning, the crimson tiger collapsed with a moan.

"Kairi!" Slowly, the tiger shut her eyes as her long dark eyelashes fluttered.

"Sora..."

And a flock of vicious, humongous, hungry vultures seemed to appear out of nowhere as they slowly glided down from the sky, the sun glittering on their feathery wings. They circled down towards the doomed trio, screeching their blood-thirsty cry, a horrible sound. But Sora and Riku stood their ground, in front of the unconscious Kairi.

_I won't leave her again._

_Even if we are doomed, I'm not leaving her side._

**_But true love and _****_inseparable friendship_****_ can defeat doom...Can't it?..._**

* * *

_**Read,Review,& Stay Tuned...Or Else...coughnomoreupdatescough!**_


	9. Hyenas, Geysers, & A Keyhole

Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay of updating..

I've been pretty busy. Well, here's chapter 9!!

Read&Review...

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Heyenas, Geysers, & A Keyhole**

* * *

"Quick, Riku! Put Kairi on my back!" the lion roared over the screech of the approaching vultures. With a quick nod, the silver wolf lifted the crimson tiger by the scruff of the neck and dropped her on Sora's back.

"Sora, run towards the Oasis! I'll hold them off!" Riku barked summoning his Keyblade. The Lion obeyed his friend and ran towards the tall green tress ahead of him, being careful not to knock the unconscious tiger off of his back. Riku growled, running beside his friend as a vulture swooped down past them. The wolf swung his blade, crushing a vulture who was hovering towards them. One by one, the vultures swooped down, but Riku knocked them all silly as they screeched and squawked in pain.

"Wow...These birds are stupid," Riku snarled in disgust. In a matter of minutes, they reached the Oasis, a long trail of dead, decapitated, and unconscious vultures and bloodstained sand behind them.

"C'mon, let's crouch down in the grass so they won't see us." Sora whispered.

They laid down in the tall green grass, bellies touching the ground, as they heard the aggravated cries of the vultures above them. After what seemed like an eternity, the flapping of wings and squawks were distant, and then finally disappeared. Sora sighed as he walked towards the large crystal blue lake.

"Water..." he sighed, as Riku smiled. The lion laid the tiger down gently beside the sparkling lake as the wolf splashed water on her with his paw. Slowly, Kairi stirred, as her bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"Kairi!" Riku and Sora roared and barked in unison.

"Sora? Riku?...What..Happened?" the tiger asked, as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You collapsed. Dehydration and heat exhaustion I'm guessing," the wise Riku stated, since Sora was to dumbstruck to speak. Sora quickly snapped out of his state of awe, and nudged the tiger to her feet.

"Thanks, Sora," she purred before giving him a quick lick on the cheek, and drinking from the lake.

"Uh...No Problem, Kai!" Sora replied after recovering from his two minute state of shock. The trio drank from the Oasis's Treasure for a good five minutes and then finally began searching it for the Keyhole. Kairi looked behind and beyond the trees, Riku tried to sniff it out, and Sora stupidly peered under rocks, revealing "creepy" bugs, as Kairi said.

"Hmmm...I don't think it's here guys," Kairi said, a puzzled look on her furry face.

"Weelllll," Sora began, "the only other place it could be is the Elephant Graveyard."

"Sounds like my kinda place," Riku said sarcastically.

"Alright lets get going, guys. Lead the way, _Sora_." Kairi said batting her eyelashes. Sora blushed, though it wasn't visible because of his dark brown fur.

"O-Okay, follow me guys." And the pack headed out of the beautiful Oasis, heading towards the dangerous Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

"There it is," Sora said, dread evident in his voice, as he pointed towards an opening with dark gray soil and massive bones littered everywhere. The trio hesitantly entered the eerie Graveyard of Fallen Elephants, avoiding the prehistoric-like bones that littered their path.

"Uh...Sora...didn't you say something about vicious hyenas in the Pride Lands?" Kairi asked, her voice shaking, "I-I hate hyenas," she shivered.

"Don't worry, Kai. We're the only living things in this world, besides the plants. No hyenas here," he assured her.

"Which is exactly why those vultures had to be some kind of heartless," Riku concluded.

"**VULTURES?!?!?!?!?!"**

"Uh! Nothing, Kai!" Sora lied, with his trademark cheesy grin forming on his face. A geyser erupted, sending hot steam shooting onto Riku's tail,

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"** the "brave" wolf yelped in fright as he leaped into the air. Sora and Kairi cracked up, unable to hold in their laughter, as the embarrassed Riku lowered his head like a scolded puppy.

"My reputation is surely ruined now," the wolf thought grimly.

"Chill, Riku! It was just steam," Kairi giggled.

"Yeah..But it hurt," Riku whimpered, making sure to avoid the other threatening geysers.

The trio stopped in their tracks when they saw a large, boiling lava pit before them. There was a long, rotting elephant bone laid across it, that could serve as a bridge.

"Don't tell me we have to cross that," Kairi whined.

"We have to. I'll go first," Sora valiantly volunteered, taking his first steady steps onto the unsteady bone. He turned to see Riku and Kairi looking at him wide-eyed, hoping that he would make it.

"I-It's not that bad," the lion said shakily, "Just...one step at a time,"

"I'll go second," Kairi decided as she took her slow careful steps onto the "bridge."

When the tiger got half way there, Sora had already reached the other side.

"Don't look down, Kai," he shouted at the shaking crimson tiger. She tried not to, but soon her bright blue eyes wandered to the scorching pit below her.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered.

"Keep going, Kairi!" Riku's worried voice echoed from behind her. And she listened, continuing her steps across the bone. Before she knew it, she had also reached the other side, with the silver wolf close behind. In a matter of minutes the last pack member reached the safety of the other side of the lava-filled chasm.

"I'm glad that's over," Riku growled nonchalanty. Sora instantly nodded in agreement as Kairi let out an over exaggerated sigh. The trio trotted over the gray dusty ground seeing a gray wall ahead of them in the distance with an all too familiar shape on it. Riku's ears perked up as he squinted his aqua marine eyes.

"It's the keyhole," he growled, a feral smile curving on his snout.

"You're right! Let's go!" Sora bounded towards the heart of the Pride Lands with his friends at his heels.

"Ready, guys?" Kairi queried anxiously, as the the lion and the wolf nodded. A brilliant mix of gray, crimson, and white light seemed to light up the whole sky as The Chosen Ones summoned their Keyblades.

"1!!!!"

"2!! Hehe.."

"3..."

The creatures held their blades up to the gray keyhole, as the same mix of swirling gray, white, and crimson light spiraled around them, along with a fierce gust of howling wind, rustling their fur. With a loud clicking sound the keyhole opened and the wall shimmered and disappeared as the Light Show and wind subsided. The pack entered the new area. A lush garden of multicolored flowers and exotic plants was before them. Colors of Pink, blue, purple, yellow and any other color imaginable could be found on one of the flowers.

"Wow!" Sora gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" Kairi giggled leaping up and down.

"Guys...Look," Riku pointed a white paw towards a green patch that held three flowers that were isolated from the rest. Behind it was a glittering crystal clear lake. The middle flower was a pure white lilly, on the left of it was a blood-crimson rose, and on the right of the lilly was a tall white flower with a pitch black center. Behind the tall elegant flowers was a golden shimmering light. The trio approached the beautiful plants cautiously, captivated by their beauty. They peered over the flowers and saw the golden diamond-like fragment.

"It's the second fragment.." Sora whispered. He held out his paw to it as a golden light surrounded them. Like before, the light captured Sora and embedded itself in him, as unmeasurable power ripped through his body.

"Looks like we did it," Sora smiled tiredly.

"2 down, 2 'ta go!" Kairi cheered.

"Yup," Riku smiled his trademark all-knowing smile. And the trio trotted back towards the _Destati_, with Kairi swearing that she could hear the "evil" cackle of a hyena in the distance.

_Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything and anyone..._

* * *

Again, I apologize for the delay in posting this chappie. You know how this time of year can be. Read & review. Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it!

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.F.o.r.t.e.X.


	10. A Day Off & Painful Failure

Here's chapter 10.**_ Read & Review!_**

**Chapter 10**

**A Day Off & Painful Failure**

* * *

As the trio entered the _Destati_ the same brilliant emerald green light that transformed them into beasts appeared and curtained them for a couple of seconds, then vanished, transforming them back to their regular forms. 

"Sweet! I have thumbs again!" Sora cheered as Kairi smiled broadly at him. Riku glanced behind himself.

"I'm not gonna miss that tail one bit," he sighed.

The Wielders quickly sat down in the seats of the _Destati_ and fastened their seat belts.

"So..."Sora began, "Where do you guys wanna g-"

"_**Message from Disney Castle has been intercepted. Would you like to accept?"**_

The ship's shrill voice system sounded with a loud annoying beep. Kairi's eyes wandered to the screen.

"Look! It's from the King."

Sora immediately tapped a red button on the ship's control keyboard, accepting the message as a picture of the king appeared on the huge screen.

"Hey there, Wielders," The King smiled, his crown carelessly tilted on his little head.

"Hi, Your Majesty," the trio greeted in unison.

"I see you're making good progress, Wielders. Two out of four. Great job," the King praised them smiling from one big round ear to the other.

"I think it would do you all good to have a little break. You may return to your home land today and leave tomorrow morning...If thats okay..."

"S-sure, Your Highness! That'd be..Great!" Sora exclaimed saluting and smiling his big goofy grin.

"Thanks, King Mickey," Kairi smiled, a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Thanks," Riku grinned, "We could use a break. I think Sora's a little worn out," he teased poking a thumb towards the now pouting brunet.

"Am not!" Sora snapped.

The King giggled, "Well good luck, Wielders. I'll-"

"**MICKEY MOUSE!** You come here right this instant!" a squeaky voice similar to the King's, only feminine sounded.

"Gotta go!" the King cringed, and in a split second the image of the King blurred and disappeared.

"Hehe. Looks like the King got himself in trouble," Riku smirked.

"I just can't believe he's giving us a day off!" Kairi cheered enthusiastically.

"I figured he would," Sora smirked, trying to sound intelligent.

"Yeah right, Sora. You can't even "figure" what you had for breakfast today," his best friend/rival said cocking an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

"_Rrrikkkuuu_!" Sora moaned with a frown. As Kairi's musical laugh echoed inside the Destati.

"_A day off hmm? It's the perfect time to tell her how I feel."_

* * *

Before they knew it, with a shaky start, the _Destati_ spiraled towards Destiny Islands and landed smoothly on its pristine shores. As the Wielders exited the ship and stepped out into the warm atmosphere Sora sighed and breathed in a big gulp of air, 

"Home, sweet home."

"Hmm..." Kairi began to think, placing a thin, dainty finger on her chin "I say we spend some time out on the beach. Just the three of us, you know? Like the old times."

"I would, but I'm sure Tidus and Wakka are itching to duel me. They never get tired of getting their daily beating," Riku sighed , and with a quick wave, bolted across the sand heading towards Tidus's big blue house.

Kairi's gaze slowly met Sora's as she smiled and Sora blushed.

"Well, guess it's just the two of us then,Sora," she said, smiling dreamily.

"Um..Yeah. 'Guess so," he managed to say, uncomfortably.

"Well, meet me here at about...Um...Sunset!" she said as her eyes met his.

"Okay! Got it. Sunset," the brunet smiled.

"Alright, see ya there, Sora," she said before giving him a quick but big hug and dashing towards her large pink house.

A dark red blush,similar to the color of Kairi's hair, crept to Sora's tan cheeks as he watched the princess run-skip to her house.

"I've really gotta tell her," he half whispered.

* * *

Before Sora knew it, the sun was starting to set over the lush Island. The Wielder of Light strolled across the beaches, hearing Tidus and Wakka's cries of pain and Riku's voice echoing, "Is that all you got? You guys are pitiful. Take this! Paaaathetic!" 

He giggled at the thought of the silver haired boy, beating the crap out of the equally relentless Tidus and Wakka, just like it was before the storm of heartless appeared on his beloved island on that pitch black night. His cerulean eyes drifted to the sky, taking in the sight of it. An orange-pink color was starting to rise, mixing with the purplish clouds. Soon he saw a figure of a girl in the distance , standing by the shore and staring out into the ocean.

"Kairi," his lips formed her precious name against his will. As he approached her, he was captivated by her beauty. The breeze slightly rustled her crimson hair. And the way she stood, determined and strong, with not a care in the world awed him. Then his attention drifted to her eyes. There was an unknown sparkle in them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it hope, faith, anxiousness, or happiness in her eyes? Unable to decide, he put the thought to the side and quickened his pace towards her.

_Little did he know her eyes did contain hope, faith ,anxiousness and happiness, but also the anticipation of her true love's confession of feelings. **His** feelings._

He stood beside her, sighing, "Hey, Kairi," the princess smiled, but didn't look at the brunet.

"Hey, Sora," she greeted him. An awkward silence stood between them. An uncomfortable silence at that.

"...So..." The princess began, finally making eye contact with Sora. Not knowing what to say, she waited for him to speak.

"Kairi..." Sora began, " There's something I need to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you it for as long as I can remember, but...I guess I just didn't have the guts to say it..." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, as Kairi gazed at him, a dazzled look on her face. Sora took a deep breath before continuing,

"Kairi..You see... I l-"

"**SORRAAAAA!!!!! KAIRIIIIII! HEY GUYS!!!"**

As Sora heard the hyper active brunette's voice his heart sank.

As the brunette approached them she began her blabbering, **"AwwWWw! How cuuuuute! Enjoying the sunset..ARE WE?!!!"** She screamed. Kairi ignored the bouncing brunette and turned towards where Sora had been to see that he was gone.

"Sora? Where- Sora, come back!" In the distance she saw the brunet, he held his head down, had his balled fists jammed into his pockets, and seemed to be kicking every rock on the ground that was visible. But he didn't hear her frantic screams.

_Or maybe he chose to **ignore** them._

And he didn't turn to see the tears that clouded up her mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

_Those eyes that often trapped him in a dream-like haze of thoughts and **feelings**_.

And he didn't know, that when Selphie approached them, her heart sank too.

_That heart that he gave back to her. The heart that longed to be with him, because it was **connected** to his heart._

_Because she's waited so long to hear him say those three precious words, that almost passed his lips._

"I failed to tell her..._again_." he thought grimly.

Little did Sora know that the silver haired boy was watching him from up top the bent paupo tree on the small isolated island.

"Sora...Don't give up," he whispered to himself, aquamarine eyes, filled with sympathy, locked on his friend.

And as the sun descended, so did their hopes of being together.

And as the moon rose and took the place of the sun, so did their sadness replacing their happiness.

_Maybe we're just not meant to be..._

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnn...haha. Anywho, ****I'd Like to thank those of you who faithfully review this story. Thank you sooo much! It makes me happy to know you guys enjoy it. I encourage those of you who do review to continue to do so and for those of you who don't I encourage you to start doing so. _Read & Review..._**

**Thanks,**

**- .X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.**


	11. B r o k e n

Read&Review...

Here comes Chappie # 11.

* * *

_**-**_

**Chapter 11:**

**B R O K E N**

**_-_**

Kairi's eyes fluttered open as she took a deep shaky breath. Dried tears plastered the creamy white skin on her face. She felt strangely numb, and being half asleep, she couldn't remember why. Then, it hit her,paining her from the depths of her heart. The flashback of the night before involuntarily jolted into her head. She remembered how Sora had stomped off, ignoring her cries, how he didn't turn to spare her another glance. And for some reason, that really hurt her. As she unsteadily sat up in bed, she pondered on what he wished to tell her. Numerous ideas popped up into her mind, but none of them seemed fit to something the naive Sora would say. She cocked her head to the side,

"Maybe he wanted to tell me that he- No...He wouldn't...He doesn't like me for more then a friend.." She thought solemnly with a frown. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away sighing and heading to the shower.

Kairi showered, dressed, ate, brushed her teeth, and gave a sad farewell to her parents.

"Be careful, Hun," Mrs. Heartstrong embraced her daughter.

"Don't worry, Kaylee," Kairi's father addressed his wife, "Her little boyfriend _Sora_ will watch out for her," Mr. Heartstrong winked at his daughter. The sound of Sora's name caused Kairi to cringe slightly before stepping outside to the warmth of the sun that tingled her skin.

"Maybe he doesn't love me. But...I can dream," she said to herself with a small sad smile, dismissing the relentless tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

The Wielder of Light felt absolutely horrible about how he acted the night before with Kairi.

"I can't believe I just left her like that!" he said to himself, yanking at his chocolate brown spikes,

"It's not her fault that Sugar-High Selphie came out of nowhere."

The brunet had tossed and turned all night, beating himself up for the way he treated Kairi. He knew her feelings had to be hurt.

"I've gotta find her," he moaned, desperately searching for the crimson-haired beauty. Then, a figure caught his eye. Sitting by the light-colored shores, was The Princess of Hearts. She sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, holding her head in her hands, while her elbows rested on her lap. Her head was down, slightly tilted to the side, so she could still view the ocean, as the breeze tussled her fiery red locks. Sora jogged towards Kairi, until he reached her, sliding down into the sand beside her.

"Kai," Sora began, looking at the silent girl who didn't bother to return his gaze. "I'm really sorry about last night. I-"

"No, Sora," the Wielder could sense a hint of coldness in her soft, serene voice. "Just..Don't worry about it okay?"

"Kairi, look at me! Please, just hear me out. I'm-"

"Hey, guys," The sound of Riku's voice echoed towards them, as well as his footsteps. Kairi stood and walked past Riku, heading towards the _Destati_.

"I'm ready. Let's go," she stated plainly. Riku casted a confused glance at Sora, who just looked down at the ground sadly, and slowly followed after Kairi.Sora hurt Kairi's feelings, she didn't accept his apology, and now she was mad at him. A sick feeling enveloped Sora.

"Could it get worse than this?"

* * *

Riku could sense the tension rising between his two friends. After debating on where to go, Deep Jungle, the two had been extremely quiet. They had argued on whether to go to Atlantica or Deep Jungle, and of course, after twenty minutes, Kairi had gotten her way. The brunet and the redhead sat back to back, arms crossed, with a scowl of anger etched on their faces.

"So...What's up with you two?" Riku queried uneasily.

"Well, if it weren't for _Mr. Jerk_ here," Kairi jabbed a thumb towards Sora, "Everything would be fine."

"Riku, tell _her_ that she's the real "jerk" here,"

"Kai-" Riku began but was quickly interrupted.

"**Oh yeah?** Well tell **_him_** that if he doesn't shut up, I'll shove my Keyblade down his throat!"

"**_Riku!!_ Tell _HER_ that I'll rip her-"**

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" **Riku howled, causing Kairi to involuntarily grasp onto Sora in fear, who reluctantly shoved her off with a loud "Humph."

"I'm not even gonna get into this," Riku stated, calming down, though his ocean like eyes still bore embers of anger. "You two have to work this out, I'll have nothing to do it. But if you guys argue like that one more time..."

"Sorry, Riku," Kairi sighed. "And by sorry I mean sorry for annoying you, not apologizing to **_him_**," The Princess emphasized "him" with disgust. Sora opened his mouth to protest but clamped a hand over it when Riku cut him an evil glance. The rest of the ride was silent because before an argument arose, Riku sent out threats that flamed in his aquamarine eyes. Sora wanted to apologize to Kairi about the outburst, but his pride and dignity kept him from doing so. Kairi also wanted to apologize, but she felt it was Sora's fault and his place to say sorry first. The ship's automated voice system warned them of the upcoming warphole before spiraling into the bi-colored wonder. Before the _Destati_ landed into the lush rain forests of Deep Jungle, Sora quickly stole a glance at Kairi. Her face bore no expression, her full pink lips formed a straight defined line. She was her usual beautiful self, only a disturbing aura of sadness hung over her. Sora glanced away, but then focused back on her flawless face when something caught his eye. The brunet's cerulean eyes widened. His heart stopped when he saw a crystal clear teardrop roll down her cheek.

**_T h o u g h t s ? . . ._**

"_What have I done?"_

"_I'm broken, and the only thing that can fix me is your love."_

* * *

I know, I know. Another slightly sad chappie. Don't worry, Sora & Kairi'll make up.. _Or will they? _**Dun, dun, dddunnn!** Thats for me to know and for you to find out. **Read&Review,** cuz I heart you.

-.x.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.x.


	12. The Moment He Spared That Saved Her Life

Here's Chappie # 12.

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**-**

**The Moment He Spared That Saved Her Life**

**-**

After the _Destati _made a smooth landing, Riku stood up, stretched, and gazed at Sora who was twiddling his thumbs. The silver-haired Wielder tapped his foot,

"Ready, Sora?"

"Um...Can me and Kairi have a little talk first?" the brunet nervously began, "You..Can go ahead if you want." Riku shrugged and strolled out of the _Destati_ and into the emerald green rain forests of Deep Jungle, that strangely resembled his cold eyes. Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up, but Sora grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Kairi, wait. I know you're mad at me, in fact you can stay mad at me. But, please listen to what I have to say first," Sora pleaded.

"Fine," the crimson haired princess mumbled, staring coldly into Sora's eyes as he mentally cringed.

"Look..I'm really sorry about last night. I just got frustrated and lost my temper," he searched Kairi's face for understanding, but she simply stared blankly back at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you..I'd never do anything_ intentionally_ to hurt you," he sighed, finding himself getting lost in her sparkling blue eyes. "Will you forgive me?" he asked, bracing himself for her answer. A smile flashed on Kairi's face before she pulled Sora into a tight embrace.

"_I'm_ sorry, Sora," her voice muffled against his chest, "I shouldn't of yelled at you like that," she sniffled as Sora returned the hug with one arm and ran fingers through her fiery locks with the other.

"It's alright," Sora said smiling down at her. The two stood like that, simply enjoying each others' warmth and presence. Suddenly, Riku's voice could be heard form outside the _Destati._

"**Guys!! There's Heartless! Come quick!"** Sora grabbed hold of Kairi's hand and rushed her towards the door,

"C'mon let's go!" The two left the ship and summoned their keyblades with a quick but brilliant flash of crimson and white. Their gaze met the right side of the ship: Riku stood, back against the ship, as about twenty ape-like heartless formed a circle around him, closing in on him. Sora charged at the circle of beasts as Kairi spun around before hurling her blade as it cut through the air with a loud whirring sound. A gap was made in the circle as Kairi's blade killed three heartless and Sora charged and slashed through four more. The Wielder of Light and the Princess dashed through the circle's gap and took their battle stances beside the Wielder of Dawn.

"One!" Sora bellowed as he summoned Valor Form, another Keyblade appearing in his once free hand.

"Two!" Kairi shouted as she twirled her keyblade above her head, crimson sparks of lighting hissing around her.

"Three," Riku said nonchalantly as sparks of darkness formed around one outstretched palm.

"**Go!"** Sora howled, as the trio and the band of primal heartless charged towards each other.

Riku dodged an ape's fist and foot before whirling around, silver locks flying every which way, and kicking it straight in the face. Before the beast could recover, the Wielder of Dawn summoned a dark ball of fire. The ape's eyes grew wide as the black flame hit it, causing instant death. Riku smirked as he heard feral grunts approaching him. He hurled his blade behind him, without turning around. He heard an agonized cry in response, summoned the Way to Dawn back to him, and ran towards another group of Heartless, black auras blazing at his finger tips and drifting down to his feet.

Kairi slashed a ape-heartless in the chest, sending a tiny pink heart floating to the sky. Seeing another heartless dashing towards her, she took a step back and threw her blade at it, cutting through the beast with a radiant crimson flash. She ducked as an ape behind her swung at her. The Mistress of Hearts appeared back into her hand, giving off another blinding flash. The ape covered its eyes in pain. Kairi smirked, taking advantage of the ape,

"Bet you could use some shades," she giggled before stabbing the ape in the chest. Her blue eyes seemed to blaze crimson when she bolted towards another heartless, dragging the Mistress of Hearts behind her.

Sora dashed towards a bunch of heartless, his Keyblades twirling at the base of his palms ,as he left a trail of flickering red sparks of light behind him. His brows furrowed, he drew one arm back, and heaved his blade towards the heartless while slashing through four more, the eerie sound of metal meeting flesh echoing in the air. The whizzing blade ravaged six heartless before returning to his outstretched hand. The brunet's gaze searched for more heartless to kill. Finally his eyes met one, the only one left.

_Or so it seemed, for one was lurking behind a large bush, glaring and growling menacingly at the crimson-haired princess._

Sora stared at the girl, awed by her graceful battle style. As the ape-heartless swung at Kairi, she ducked limberly with ease, fiery red strands of hair curtaining the flawless face that Sora longed to see. Kairi faked a swing and smirked as the creature ducked in response. She kicked it in the shin, causing it to buckle over. The Princess of Hearts muttered a "Hmmph," before giving the beast a fatal blow. A tiny pink heart floated inches away from her face, and descended into the bright blue sky. The crimson haired girl sighed and lowered her blade in relief. Her face flushed when her eyes met Sora's and she waved coyly at him.

"**Kairi! Watch out!"** Riku's silk like voice interrupted their dreamy moment. Kairi turned around and gasped when she saw a huge ape-heartless leaping at her.

"**NO!"** Sora shouted as he threw his blade at the heartless, creating a sharp, harsh whirring sound, as the metal blade cut through the thin air. But it was too late, the blade wouldn't meet its mark before Kairi would be harmed. With a slight cock of an eyebrow, the panic etched on Kairi's face disappeared as she remembered something that could save her life...

_**F l a s h b a c k. . .**_

"_Don't worry, Sora. We'll be fine!" she said assuringly, smiling and looking up as dimly shining stars began to appear in the clear night sky. "This time, we'll all be together. I know we can do it.." _

"_Yeah...You're right Kai.." Sora sighed, although Kairi could still hear the worry in his voice. An excited expression formed on the Princess's face as a brilliant idea came to her. _

"_Hey I know, why don't you show me some moves?" She said standing up and summoning her "Mistress of Hearts" Keyblade with a flash of gold and pink light. Sora smirked, _

"_Why not, you could use some moves by the looks of your sad attempt earlier today," _

"_Hey! I'm not that bad!" she laughed placing a hand on her hip and pointing the blade at Sora with the other. The Wielder of Light stood up, brushed himself off, and summoned his Oathkeeper. _

"_Alright Kai," the brunet began. Sora put his left foot behind him and quickly brought his Keyblade above his head defensively, **"This is a parry..."**_

_**E n d F l a s h b a c k ...**_

"The parry!" Kairi thought. The Princess quickly slid her left foot behind her gazing at the ape- who was now in mid-leap – thick, black claws inches from her head. Kairi brought the blade over her head parrying the attack of the bloodthirsty heartless, as it cried out in pain and confusion, being sent flailing backwards into the air. The trio watched wide-eyed as Sora's thrown blade made its mark in the beast's chest. Kairi sighed and fell to her knees with a thump as Riku and Sora rushed over to her.

"'You alright, Kairi?" Riku asked worriedly as Sora helped her to her feet.

"I- I think," she said, feeling a little dizzy, slightly leaning on Sora for support.

"You used the parry!" Sora said proudly, A smile formed on Kairi's face.

"Yup! I sure did." Riku cocked his head and stared at Kairi.

"Kairi...Your cheek," he pointed to the girl's flushed right cheek.

"Wha-?" She touched her cheek and found her fingertips coated with blood.

"You're bleeding!" Sora exclaimed. Riku leaned towards Kairi, silver bangs covering his green-blue eyes, examining the cut.

"It's not that deep. Heal it ,Sora," The Wielder of Dawn's aquamarine eyes met Sora's with a smirk.

"Oh-..Okay," The brunet stuttered, "Hold still, Kairi," he said softly. The Princess nodded as their eyes locked. Sora leaned towards Kairi, holding her chin up gently in one hand. Riku held in a giggle as he saw that the two "love birds"'s faces were cherry red. Sora stretched out his fingers with the other hand. Slowly a green aura formed around his fingertips. Kairi's eyes fluttered when Sora's warm breath tingled the skin on her face. His breath hitched when Kairi bit her lip. The green aura flowed from his fingers and drifted onto her cheek, slowly closing up the cut with an emerald glow. The brunet reluctantly let go of Kairi and backed away, eyes still gazing into hers.

"All done..." The Wielder of Light said, still not breaking precious eye contact with the Princess. Riku sighed,

"How cute," he thought. A swirling flash of crimson, white, and gray light caught their attention in the distance.

"What was that?" Kairi cocked her head.

"Let's go see," Riku said, leading the way towards the dreamlike mix of glowing colors. The trio shoved through thick bushes, brush, and plants, Kairi moaning and complaining all the way. Finally the three discovered a clearing, and on the green ground, was the shimmering light. The light shimmered and disappeared, revealing something that made them all gasp in shock.

A crimson, white, and gray butterfly lay on a flower, pitch black, down to the stem. The soil around it was also black.

"What the?..." Riku muttered. Sora slowly edged towards the butterfly, taking each step as if the butterfly would turn into a horrifying monster and eat him alive.

"It's beautiful," Kairi sighed. Sora crouched down beside the butterfly as it batted its broad, painted, bi colored wings gracefully. Sora held out a partially gloved finger, and to his surprise the butterfly fluttered and landed gracefully onto it.

"'Think it likes me," the brunet said as his friends approached him, gazing at the butterfly over his shoulder. Suddenly, the butterfly glided off of Sora's finger and towards a visible cleared path in the distance, leaving a trail of crimson, white, and gray sparkling glitter-like streams of light behind it. Sora opened his fist, and saw the same glitter like substance in his hand, watching it slowly dissolve into his skin.

"C'mon! Let's follow it!" Kairi coaxed as she ran towards the over sized insect. Riku ran after her, quickly catching up and passing her. Sora stood up and ran after them.

"Wait up!" he called, but to no prevail. Sora knew there was something about that butterfly, something familiar, something eerie. The aura around the insect made him think of something: The Chosen One Before him in the Olympus Coliseum. He sighed and switched to Valor Form, quickening his running speed, as a glittering red aura engulfed him.

"_I hate butterflies..."_

* * *

Chapter 13 will be coming soon, though I don't know if it will be before or after Christmas. So Happy Holidays and Read&Review. 

- .X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	13. Flipper Offer Piranhas & Familiar Faces

Chappie # 13 is finally here!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**-**

"**Flipper Offer" Piranhas & Familiar Faces**

**-**

Within seconds, the spiky-haired brunet spotted Riku and the redhead in the distance. The towering green trees parted, revealing a huge glittering lake before a roaring cascading waterfall. Bright particles of light hovered above the magical place, like stars in a clear night sky. Sora's eyes met the multicolored butterfly, perched upon a tall emerald blade of grass. The over sized insect batted its wings impatiently, as if it was urging the Wielders to venture forward. As Valor Form faded from him, the Wielder of Light stood between his two friends, resting his gloved hands behind his chocolate crown of hair.

"Well there's no way we can swim across that," he began, cerulean eyes sweeping over the body of water, "It's way too wide and deep."

"Thats not the only reason we can't swim across," Kairi said before pointing at the clear glimmering lake, "Look." Sora leaned over the lake cautiously. He gasped when he saw thousands of silver, orange-red bordered fish with razor sharp teeth.

"Piranhas!" he shouted as one leaped at his nose causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his butt. Kairi giggled at the "brave" brunet.

"I think I can make a path...Only a temporary one though," Riku studied the lake, a serious look etched on his face.

"I hope you can, Riku, 'cause those things'll eat us alive!" Sora exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at one of the piranhas. Riku stepped forward, standing at the lake's edge. He took a deep breath, and stretched out a muscled arm towards the shimmering lake. A rumbling sound filled the air, and the ground shook. Soon, black hovering platforms rose from the lake's depths and floated inches above the surface. A dumbstruck Sora and an amazed Kairi glanced back and forth from Riku to the ebony platforms.

"C'mon! Let's go before the spell fades," Riku urged his friends as he stepped carefully from platform to platform. Kairi gazed at Sora, expecting him to go first.

"_Ladies first!"_ Sora said in a mock polite voice, bowing and smirking at Kairi.

"Fine!" the redhead huffed before taking a first steady step onto the floating platform. The brunet followed close behind, glaring at the piranhas and swearing that they were flipping him off.

"_Sora,_ they can't flip you off...They have no fingers," Riku scolded him.

"Yeah, but they **do **have **fins**," Sora said "intelligently."

"Just focus on getting to the other si- **Whoa!**" The large piranha that "flipped Sora off" jumped at Kairi, clashing its teeth ferociously. Sora summoned the Oathkeeper and hurled it at the piranha, sending its limp body splashing into the water.

"Thanks So-" The crimson haired girl began but was interrupted.

"Just hurry up and go! I told you these things are evil!** KAIRI!! Go!! Why are you just standing there. They're gonna..."**

Riku and Kairi stared at the brunet in amusement, as he blabbered on and on, resembling the unbearable energetic Selphie.

"They've gotta be related," Riku mumbled.

"Sora..We already reached the other side," Kairi said to the Wielder of Light coolly.

"Wha-?" Sora looked down at his large black and yellow sneakers, and to his surprise, they were indeed standing on solid ground, not the eerie floating platforms, barely above the "flipper offer" Piranhas' grasp.

"Oh Well...I..Uh.." Sora was at loss for words, staring at his friends that had their arms crossed, victorious looks on their faces.

"I knew it all along," Sora chuckled as Kairi rolled her eyes boringly.

"Let's go," Riku commanded tilting his head towards the waterfall ahead of them.

Against his will, the Oathkeeper appeared in Sora's hand and tugged towards the roaring waterfall.

"I bet the keyhole's behind it," the brunet guessed scratching his head.

"Probably," the crimson haired girl agreed. The trio rushed over to the waterfall stopping in front of the smaller body of water surrounding it. With a flash of gray crimson and white, the three key blades were summoned and aimed towards the waterfall. A dim outline of the keyhole appeared behind the surging water as the spiraling lights engulfed the Wielders along with a swirl of roaring wind. A brilliant beam emitted from the bases of the blades and hit the keyhole with a loud "clunk" instead of the familiar "click" sound.

"What?" Sora cocked in eyebrow. Another surge of rushing wind appeared and the beam that was aimed at the keyhole reflected back at the trio. The Wielders were sent flying backwards from the force and landed in a tangled heap: Riku at the bottom, Sora sandwiched in between, and Kairi royally sprawled out on top.

"Ouch.." Kairi whined, pushing crimson strands out of her face. Sora muffled a moan as Riku blew silver bangs out of his aquamarine eyes.

"_Sora_ get offa' me!" Riku impatiently groaned, flailing like a fish out of water.

"I can't!" the brunet pouted, "_Princess _here is on top of me!"

"_Well.." _The Princess huffed "If you'd get your elbow outta' my stomach and your leg off of my back, I'd gladly get off of you _Wielder Sora!"_

Sora removed his elbow and his leg off of Kairi, mumbling all the way while crushing the helpless Riku in the process. The trio untangled themselves quickly and stood up. Sora pouted and brushed himself off while Kairi picked leaves out of his unruly brown spikes. Riku sighed and stretched glaring at the brunet who "crushed him."

"How are we gonna unlock the Keyhole?" Kairi asked quizzically.

Riku casted a dark fireball at the keyhole but it simply bounced back.

"There's some kinda forcefield around the keyhole..I don't think even the greatest of wizards could unlock it.." Riku concluded nonchalantly.

Sora's cerulean eyes met the butterfly, still batting its wings impatiently. He crouched next to the insect and sighed,

"Alright, give it up **_Chosen Ones Before Us!_** I know it's you." Sora shouted at the insect.

"Sora, you've lost it-," Riku muttered but was cut off as a thick veil of black smoke engulfed the humongous butterfly. Soon, three familiar cloaked figures approached through the parted smoke and stood feet away from the bewildered trio. The butterfly was gone.

"Hmmph...You did well Young One," the white cloaked figure stepped forward, a faint twinkle of amusement in his diamond-like glowing eyes. "I must say your wits have surprised me and-"

"Yeah, Yeah!" the spunky brunet caught the Chosen One of Light off guard, "Just break the seal of the Keyhole, I know you guys are behind this."

"Patience _Wielder_," The crimson cloaked woman hissed, crimson eyes glowing fiercely, "We have some dire advice to offer before we part our ways." She concluded before stepping up to Kairi. The Princess of Hearts flinched as the Chosen One of Love leaned towards her ear,

"Take this _Princess_," The woman commanded placing an ancient tattered piece of paper in Kairi's hand, "Show it to no one, and do not lose it, it holds the fate of _one_ of the Wielders. Can you guess _who?_ When you're alone you must read what it tells. You may not understand it at first, but when the time is right you will know what to do." The woman slowly backed away from the Princess, smirking as Kairi quickly stuffed the ancient crumpled paper into her pocket.

"That is all.." The Chosen One of Light and Darkness said nonchalantly, glaring mysteriously at Riku. The Gray cloaked figure snapped his fingers, as the seal atop the keyhole shimmered and shattered like broken glass.

"We're off," The Chosen Ones said simultaneously, disappearing into a dark portal.

"Weird," Riku said, barely above a whisper.

"Whatever.." Kairi began uneasily, hoping the two didn't notice what the crimson cloaked woman had given to her, "Let's just..Uh..unlock the Keyhole!" The other two nodded and summoned their keyblades along with the swirling combination of gray, crimson, and white. A roaring wind ripped around them, as a golden beam formed at the bases of their blades once more. The beam emitted with a beep like sound and crashed into the keyhole, this time triggering the "click" sound that they longed to hear. The wall the keyhole was on shimmered and disappeared revealing the secluded room behind it. Kairi raced towards a glint of gold that caught her eye, Sora at her heels, while Riku trudged behind. The crimson girl knelt beside the shining golden shard, slipping it into her palm,

"The third fragment!" she gasped as the tiny glowing fragment floated from her palm, and quickly dissolved into Sora's.

"Three down, One ta' go!" the brunet cheered bouncing up and down like a rubber ball.

"Definitely related to Selphie," The silver haired boy chuckled.

"I am not!" Sora protested, tugging at his spikes "I'd rather die than be related to _her_."

"Race you two to the ship!" Kairi teased. Sora and Riku exchanged glances, and in a split second the two boys dashed in the direction of the _Destati_, leaving the annoyed Princess in the dust.

"**HEY!!! NO FAAIIIR!**" Kairi whined, dashing after them.

-

The _Destati's_ engine hummed quietly as it soared towards Atlantica: the trio's destination. Sora snored peacefully, curled up like a puppy in the seat next to Kairi, mumbling incoherent words and constantly stirring. Kairi made out a few words, but couldn't make any sense out of them:

"Mmm..French fries..Keyblade...ah...Soda..Kingdom...Hearts... is light!.."

Riku was also sound asleep, resting his head in his hand, silver locks curtaining his pale face. Kairi's eyes darted between the two boys anxiously.

"They're both asleep," she thought, "Now's the perfect time to read _it_." She dug out the brown, crumpled, ancient, paper the Chosen One of Love had given to her earlier, her sparkling eyes sweeping over the content. It read...

* * *

Mwuahaha. Can you say "Cliffhanger"? Sorry for the long wait for the update guys. Chappie # 14 shall come soon, I promise. 

Read&Review, Please&Thank You,

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	14. Do Dreams Come True?

_**Chapter 14 is here! Now you get to see**_

_**what that wonderful paper says! However, Atlantica**_

_**doesn't come until the next Chapter so stay tuned and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**-**

**Do Dreams Come True?**

**-**

**"She dug out the brown, crumpled, ancient, paper the Chosen One of Love had given to her earlier, her sparkling eyes sweeping over the content. It read..."**

_**Prophecy of Light and Darkness , ****Fallen Light Revived**_

_And The Light shall fall, pierced by Darkness, its heart set free. Only by the confession of Crimson-Love will its heart be returned, freeing it from the bitter clutches of darkness. For Love shall barrow the power of Kingdom Hearts._

_**Page 213**_

-

Kairi's brows furrowed as she read the Prophecy, over and over again, searching for any hidden clues or hints in the slightly faded text.

"Light? Pierced by Darkness'?" The redhead pondered. "What does it mean? What the heck is Crimson-Love?" Then, a thought hit Kairi,

"Am I 'Crimson-Love?" The Princess moaned in annoyance and confusion, glancing at the peacefully sleeping Riku and Sora.

"What does this have to do with _them?_" The crimson-haired girl crumpled the prophecy back into her pocket, deciding to think upon the matter later, and slumped down into her chair.

"I'll sleep on it.." she yawned wearily as the soft thrall of the Gummi Ship's engine brought her to sleep.

-

The Princess of Hearts tossed and turned in her sleep, a vivid, terrible nightmare playing before her tightly closed eyes.

-

"_Kairi!" The redhead could hear Sora's frantic call in the distance. Her quick footsteps pounded on the wet slippery sand, cold rain pouring down on her and stinging her squinted eyes.The sky was black, pitch black, and a veil seemed to blotch out the stars and moon that struggled to shine beneath their dark captor._

"_K-Kairi!!!" Sora's voice echoed across the Island again, more desperate and pain stricken than before. And Kairi whimpered, footsteps and heartbeat speeding up simultaneously. _

"_Sssoooorraa! I'm coming," she called out, stumbling through the darkness and rain. Then, she saw the brunet in the distance. He was slumped down and leaning on his Oathkeeper, body heaving up and down in ragged breaths._

_**No Heartless.**.**He killed them all.**_

"_Sora!" the Princess called out to the Wielder, slipping and sliding in the mud-like sand. Sora's head shot up and he gazed at Kairi, a weak smile gracing his lips. Suddenly, a grave look of dismay and shock appeared on the brunet's face and he became pale, as he directed his attention to the dark starless sky. Kairi skidded to a halt, feet away from the dumbstruck Wielder._

"_Sora?...What is it?" she shivered slightly in the cold.In response, he pointed a shaky finger at the sky, as Kairi looked up at it. High up, in place of the moon was a giant golden heart, bordered with a purplish-black aura. The sight of it sent a shiver down the Princess's spine._

"_...It's...Kingdom Hearts," Sora breathlessly murmured, cerulean eyes locked on the humongous Heart-moon. With a flash of pure white light, that temporarily lighted the darkness, the Oathkeeper shimmered against Sora's will._

"_Sora, what're are you doing?" Kairi asked nervously._

"_I'm...I'm not doing that," the brunet answered as the Heart-moon seemed to glimmer and shine in response to the disobedient Keyblade. The pair heard footsteps approaching them, but neither dared to turn their attention from the menacing Heart-moon that seemed to darken by the second._

"_Guys! We've gotta get out of here! Now!" Riku's smooth voice echoed, coated with warning and uneasiness. _

_But it was too late. The Heart-Moon had turned completely black. From that point on, everything else seemed to come and go in slow motion: Riku desperately pushed Kairi to the side, sending her flying , sliding, and falling into the sand. A sharp, shrill screech filled the air, and Sora screamed, though his cry couldn't be heard. It was cut short, as a thick blast of darkness covered the Island, and disappeared after a few long seconds. Then, all was silent. Kairi slowly stirred from her position, face down in the cold sand. She stood up , though, a little wobbly, as her eyes scanned the dark shores. In an instant, her eyes met the Two Wielders, and what she saw crushed her heart into a million pieces. She gasped, as tears streamed down her pale face._

_**Hushed Silence Is Death..**_

_Sora laid motionlessly on the ground, resembling a rag doll that had been tossed by a careless child. His cerulean, lifeless eyes were half lidded, still seeking the life that was stolen away from him. His ruffled spiky bangs swayed in the thin breeze._ _His lips were parted, words lingering on them that were never spoken._

_Beside the fallen brunet, laid Riku, one outstretched palm was inches away from his now Master less Way to Dawn, that lay upright, sticking out of the darkened sand, the metal Keychain fluttering and clinking in the wind. His aquamarine eyes were fully open, staring sightlessly up at the sky. And the veil of darkness disappeared from the sky as thousands of stars dimmed, blinked and then vanished._

_**The Darkness had "pierced" the Light, killed the Light.**_

And with a horrified cry, Kairi awoke with a start.

Sora yelped, and tumbled out of his chair, headfirst, at the sound of the Princess's sudden scream. He rubbed his head and stared at the girl in surprise, as Riku rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Kairi.

"Kai, are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly, still seated on the floor.

"Yeah..." The Princess of Hearts drew in a shaky breath. "J-Just a...Nightmare," she said with a sigh.

_But it's not just a Nightmare it's-_

"Hmm..You're probably just tired out and stressed from our never-ending adventures," Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's try to get some more rest before we land at-" but the silver haired boy was cut off by a quiet snore. Sora, lay on his back on the white marble floor, sound asleep again, snores escaping from his parted lips. Kairi couldn't help but giggle.

"See? He's one step ahead of us," Riku chuckled and smiled at Kairi before sighing and closing his aquamarine eyes.

"...Riku?" The crimson-haired girl murmured her friend's name.

"Yeah?" he opened one eye.

"Do..Do dreams come true?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

The silver haired boy chuckled.

"For the lucky ones..." he muttered, before closing his eyes again.

In minutes, The Wielder of Dawn joined Sora in the world of Dream Land. But Kairi didn't, she was wide awake. For when she closed her eyes, images of her nightmare haunted her. So she directed her attention to the _Destati's _window, watching the stars and asteroids rush by them. In the distance, she could see a dim blue star that was Atlantica.

_I **won't **let **this **__dream_ _com_e _**true.**_

* * *

Yes, Yes, I know, some of you are probably disappointed because you expected to see Atlantica in this Chapter. Well guess what? 1. I'm full of surprises. 2. Atlantica will come in the next chapter. So Stay Tuned, Read & Review, Please & Thank You. 

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	15. I'd Save Your Life A Million Times

The Chappie you've been waiting for, Atlantica is here!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**-**

**Atlantica**

**-**

**I'd Save Your Life A Million Times.**

**-**

_**Warning, warning!** The parallel world spotted contains no oxygen, it's surface is covered in H2o. **Warning, warning!**_

Sora moaned as his eyes flickered open, the annoying Ship's voice system awakening him. Riku stirred and groaned, sputtering out a colorful use of vocabulary. With a violent smack, Sora broke the system's voice button, and the dreaded sound was silenced.

"Sleepy heads!" Kairi giggled, as the Ship halted, hovering beside a sapphire colored portal above Atlantica.

"So..Sora? How are we gonna survive in there?" Riku pointed at the underwater planet wearily. "We don't have gills, let alone fins."

The brunet smiled his trademark goofy grin and pulled out a shiny sapphire looking gem from his pocket.

"I've got it _all_ under control, _Riku_," the brunet chimed, but cringed when the silver haired boy glared at him.

"Um...Sora? How is a rock gonna help us breathe?" Kairi asked, not seeing the point of the "rock."

"Rock?" The Wielder of Light chuckled, pacing across the ship's snow white marble floor, his over sized black and yellow sneakers squeaking on the tile whenever he turned on his heel.

"This isn't just any _rock._ It just so happens that Disney Castle's Head Wizard, Donald Duck, gave me this _rock_, and it's the key to underwater agilbity and breathingness!" Sora concluded, a strong look of dignity etched on his face. The crimson-haired princess collapsed back into her chair, shaking with laughter. Riku walked towards Sora painfully slowly, and Sora took a couple steps backward in response.

"First of all," Riku began, jabbing the brunet in the stomach with his finger, "It's _agility_ not **agilbity**."

"Ow!" Sora clutched his stomach, quickly glaring at the still laughing Kairi. "That h-"

"And second of all, _breathingness_ isn't a word," Riku interrupted Sora with another sharp poke in the gut.

"_Okay, okay!_ I get it! Just no more poking!" The spiky-haired brunet pleaded.

"C'mon, Sora, just show us how the _rock_ works," Kairi smiled.

"It's _not_ a _r-_" But Sora was quickly silenced by a quick warning glare from the merciless Dawn Wielder.

"Um..sure, Kairi! Let's use this **_rock,_**" Sora smiled cheekily, wide-eyed, at Riku who grinned back. The brunet held out the "rock" in his palm as an indigo light engulfed the trio. When the light subsided, Sora said,

"Alright, that should do it."

"But, Sora, nothing-"

"Just trust me on this one, okay, Riku?" the brunet asked impatiently. The Wielder of Dawn simply sighed and rolled his aquamarine eyes in response. Sora pushed a large, bright red button on the _Destati's_ navigation keyboard as it's silvery metal door slid open with a loud creak. Through the _Destati_'s doorway, stood the swirling blue portal above the undersea world. Kairi and Riku cautiously edged towards the mysterious portal. The red head stuck her finger through the transporter of dimensions, and yanked it back in response.

"It's cold...Are you sure this thing is safe?" she gulped. Riku stuck his entire arm through the portal and tilted his head.

"It's just darkness," he muttered coolly before disappearing into the dark blue portal. Kairi gasped and took a couple steps back, bumping into Sora.

"It's safe, I promise," he smiled, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Let's go," He held out a partially gloved palm, and with a bright comforted smile, she gladly took it. And together they stepped through the portal. Together, the pair fell through the bitter, cold, pitch black darkness, clasped hands binding them together. Suddenly an immense amount of fatigue drooped over them, and they gave into the deep sleep that plagued their consciousness. Cerulean and sparkling blue eyes reluctantly fluttered closed, and at the depths of the realm of darkness, so did aquamarine.

"_Sora...I'm cold." the brunet pulled the redhead closer to him, a desperate attempt to keep her warm._

"_We'll be out of here soon...I promise."_

_But during their blacked-out state, **they** never let go of each other._

* * *

Sora awoke wearily, his surroundings feeling slightly familiar, but yet foreign. He felt like he was floating, like a force was keeping him afloat. With a moan,he forced his eyes open and gazed about: bi colored coral, a school of fish in the distance, a sandy ocean floor, and above him, a golden circle was reflected on the watery surface. 

"Atlantica..." he gasped. He looked down and noticed his shirt was gone, and his waist down was replaced with a dolphin's tail and dorsal fin.

"It worked!" he mentally patted himself on the back. Then he remembered something dire.

"Kairi?" Where was she? They held hands while falling through darkness and he never let go of her. Or did he? The brunet frantically swam around, searching for any sign of the redhead or his silver haired friend. He dodged under a group of odd looking fish, muttering a quick sorry. He even asked a grumpy octopus if he'd seen a pretty red headed girl and a tall silver haired boy, but the octopus simply laughed and reminded Sora that humans didn't live under the sea, especially a nonexistent one. Sora glided out of the habitat of the sea creatures, searching in the outskirts of the world. However the brunet didn't notice a tall rugged sign that marked the path he swam:

_**Warning: Deadly Currents**_

After minutes that seemed like hours of tiring swimming, the brunet heard a faint cry in the distance.

"**Help!! Sora!!! Riku!!Anyone!!! Hhheeellllppp!"** The voice was familiar. The voice belonged to Kairi.

"Kairi?!" Sora called, swimming faster towards the voice.

"Sora?! Help! The current! It-" The girl's voice was cut short.

"Kairi!" Sora could see a crimson-tailed mermaid with a crimson bikini top in the distance, a tornado like swirl of strong currents was pulling her body along with it. But what frightened the brunet the most was that she wasn't moving. Her long crimson flipper wasn't fighting the current, and she was limp. Sora dove into the current's depths, kicking and paddling against it. He winced as the current slammed him against a band of coral, but ignored the pain. Kairi was quickly drifting farther away from him. This time, with all of his strength, he fought against the current again, though it agonized his muscles to do so. Soon, he was only inches away from the unconscious Princess, and he pushed himself even further to reach her. Still battling the fierce current's relentlessness, he manged to grab the redhead's wrist. Suddenly a sharp turn in the current's path sent them tumbling out of it's grasp and into clear calm waters. With a sigh, Sora laid the Princess on a nearby giant clamshell, and let the water keep his body afloat as he tried to catch his breath. Kairi laid peacefully on the clamshell, back arched upon it. The slight movement of the water making her crimson hair flutter. She was beautiful, but he quickly stopped himself from staring at her. His back was killing him, and he didn't have the strength to heal himself. The brunet could hear someone stirring in the distance, but didn't bother to turn his head, he knew it was Kairi awakening.

"Sora?! What happened? The current...You saved me didn't you?" The crimson-haired mermaid blurted out. He tried to turn towards her, but a rack of pain shot up his back. He winced, and let his body sink to the ocean floor like a feather.

"You're hurt!" Kairi gasped, and swam to the Wielder's side.

"It's...It's nothing," he couldn't let her know he was suffering, "We've gotta find Riku." He said, trying to change the subject.

"But you're hurt! We can't. Just relax for a while first, maybe he'll find us," the redhead said hopefully.

"We _have_ to. He could be in trouble, just like you were," he said.

"Okay..." Kairi reluctantly agreed, "But at least let me help you swim. When we find Riku, he can heal you." The Princess swam next to the Wielder and he threw his arm over the shoulder. And the two swam towards the direction they guessed Riku could be. And their random guess was _perfect._

"_Hey, Sora?"_

"_Yeah, Kai?"_

"_...Thanks for saving me.."_

"_No problem, I'd do it a million times for you."_

_And he was rewarded:_

_An affection peck on the cheek._

_And it seemed to ward his pain away._

* * *

Awwwww! Personally, I liked this chappie. Chapter 16 will come sooner than 15 did. I've just been busy lately. Traveling with my orchestra etc. 

Read&Review, Please & Thankyou,

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	16. Breathless Sensation

I know, I know. You're probably thinking,

"It's about time you've updated!"

Well, what can I say 'cept I've been busy?

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**-**

_**Breathless Sensation**_

_**- **_

"You flew? That's impossible!" the redhead gasped, glittering bright blue eyes meeting cerulean.

"Not in Neverland. All you need is some of Tinkerbelle's dust to fly there," the brunet explained all knowingly. Sora felt his strength rushing back to him. Maybe in just a couple of minutes -maybe he'd be strong enough to heal himself.

"You know," Sora began, the thoughtful tone in his voice receiving Kairi's undivided attention.

"After we defeat the Midnight King...I could take you to Neverland..I mean, if you wanna go-"

"Really?!?!?" the Princess squealed, swimming in circles around the brunet.

"I promise," Sora extended an open palm, to seal the promise with a handshake. However, Kairi ignored his offer and tackled the bewildered boy into a hug.

"I can't wait! You're the best, Sora," she cheered, as the Wielder returned the hug.

"Not a problem," the spiky haired boy smiled at her as she grinned back. With his free hand, Sora summoned the Oathkeeper, earning a confused look from Kairi.

"I think I have the strength to heal myself now," he clarified, leaving her supportive shoulder.

"Are you sure?" the crimson mermaid inquired, paddling to his side. Sora nodded, held the Blade above his head, and muttered,

"Heal.." as a green veil of light engulfed him. When the light subsided, he hesitantly flexed his shoulder and back muscles, testing them.

"Well?..How do you feel?" the redhead asked anxiously.

"Couldn't feel better!" The Wielder smiled his goofy grin. Kairi's musical giggle transformed into a surprised gasp when a loud

"_**Boom!"**_ similar to splintering wood vibrated through the sky, blue water. The pairs' heads snapped towards the direction of the sudden sound.

"W-what was that?" Kairi stuttered. A black column of pure black light shot up from below, the depths of a shadowy ravine, and disappeared above the ocean's surface, followed by an even more intense blast of gray light.

"It's Riku! And by the looks of it, he's fighting for his life. Let's go!" Sora blurted out and grabbed hold of Kairi's hand as they swam towards the brilliant lights that shot up from the ravine. The two dove into the pitch black chasm, hand in hand, as another boom filled the air, sending thousands a tiny bubbles darting up towards the surface. Kairi winced as a bestial roar vibrated through the ocean.

_A Heartless?_

The high pitched ring of metal pulsed through the sea, followed by a spiraling funnel of glowing black and gray beams of blinding light. The two squinted their eyes, trying to peer through the thick blanket of darkness.

"I can't see anything!" Kairi cried.

"C'mon, Riku...Show as where you are,man," Sora whispered anxiously. And miraculously, as if on cue, a swirling gray light shot up past the two and flickered like lightning above them.

"It came from over there!" Kairi said, pointing towards the left. The two swam towards the the right, and sure enough saw a lone shadowed figure before them: A tall silver-haired boy who had the body of a snow white porpoise , Way To Dawn in hand.

"Riku!" The Wielder of Light and the Princess called as they tackled the silver haired boy into a hug.

"Its...About time you guys ...Found me," Riku replied darkly between breaths.

"What happened, Riku?" Kairi asked worriedly as Sora casted a quick cure spell on Riku.

"Heartless," Riku began, before nodding a thanks toward the brunet. "I've never seen any like them before, and I thought I'd seen the worst," he chuckled grimly.

"What were they like?" Sora inquired.

"Huge shark like things. Blood red fangs and eyes. Strong almost invincible...I barely made it. I think they were sent by the Midnight King," The Dawn Wielder concluded.

"So...He's on to us," the redhead frowned.

"He's on to us?! Sooo whhaaat?" Sora chanted in a sing song voice. "We're on our _ last _fragment. He's a little late-"

"About the fragment..." Riku interrupted, "I think I found it."

"Then where is it? Let's go get it!" The red head hollered.

"The thing... is it's way down there," Riku cringed, pointing to a small faint glimmer inside of a wide crevice that seemed miles and miles away. "And I tried to get it..But for some odd reason I couldn't breath. I swam back up, that's when the Sharks came."

Sora sighed and swam towards the faint glowing light.

"I'll go."

"You can't, Sora!" Kairi grabbed hold of his hand. "You might lost sight of it and...drown.."

"Kairi, he'll be fine, his Keyblade'll keep him on track. And, from what I've seen, Sora's full of hot air," Riku smiled.

Sora grinned at Riku before turning to Kairi,

"I'll be back, I promise."

"I know you will."

The two lost hold of each other's hands. And Sora descended farther into the depths of the ghostly ravine, following the faintly glowing light that tugged at his heart and soul relentlessly.

_**I'll come back to you! I Promise!**_

_I know you will!_

* * *

Sora was close, so close to the fragment now. The combination of the Keyblade's pull and breathlessness was driving him crazy. He felt dizzy and his breathing was becoming more labored by the second.

"I..Can't stop now," he thought hazily, forcing himself to swim farther and farther down. Finally, he reached the light, and outstretched a shaky palm towards it. Like before, the fragment embedded itself in him.

"Got it," Without wasting time, he swam up, towards the exit of the crevice. He could feel himself slipping. His thoughts were becoming dim, and unreal. He couldn't breath now, and he was slowly losing consciousness. His arms felt like jell o, and his fin wouldn't respond. He wanted to scream, but only a muffled groan escaped his lips. Soon, his body fell limp, and he slowly began to float back down, deeper into the crevice from which he came. A warm breathless sensation overcame him, and his bright cerulean eyes, now dimming, fluttered closed.

_I'm **drowning.**_

_I'm **dieing**_.

Before all turned black, a small dainty hand clasped his, and with unbelievable force, pulled him upward.

_..Kairi?..._

_You've **saved** me numerous times. Now it's** my turn**._

* * *

_Like it? Dislike it? Read& Review to Let Me Know!_

_**Read&Review**_

_**Please&Thank you**_

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	17. Nervousness, Prank Calls, & News

Chapter 17! It's

a little uneventful but

it's essential for the

story to go on!

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

-

**Nervousness, Prank Calls, & Bitter Sweet News**

-

Sora heard a voice. A beautiful voice at that. The voice he loved to hear, softly murmuring his name. Sora wanted to _see _owner of the voice, thus, he gained his consciousness.

-

Drowsily, the brunet opened his pure azure eyes. When his blurred vision cleared, he found himself looking up into the beryl eyes of a certain lovely redhead.

"Hey," the girl whispered dreamily, twirling a finger in his chocolate brown spikes.

Sora yawned and sleepily smiled back.

"What happened?" he questioned, trying his best to sort the disheveled thoughts that clouded his mind.

"Well, you were taking a while in the crevice, so Riku and I decided to look for you," she frowned. "When we found you, you were out cold." Sora nodded solemnly, recalling the breathless sensation that overcame him. His eyes drifted around him, taking in his surroundings: snow white marble floors, simultaneously ever-blinking, bi-colored lights, and a glass window revealing the contents of mysterious outer space. He was aboard the Destati.

"Where's Riku?" The brunet asked, snapping out of his daze. Kairi grinned and pointed to the left. Sora's eyes followed the path of her finger and he chuckled at what he saw: A tall slim boy, curled up in light blue chair, sleeping soundly, his silver hair sprawled about his head like a broken halo.

"Sora?" Kairi called, receiving Sora's eye contact.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his voice calm and laid back for once.

"We're going to see The King now," Kairi continued, sweeping a stray crimson lock from her flawless face. "Then..." Her voice trailed off, and she cringed. "I forgot about the prophecy!" she thought dreadfully.

"I know, then we've gotta fight The Midnight King," he exhaled deeply, a neutral look on his face.

"Are...You scared?" The redhead queried, her eyes sparkling with pure wonder. Sora met her gaze and opened his mouth, only to close it again. His eyes stared into space. The redhead knew him way too well, thus she knew for a fact that he was deep in thought. Sora bit his lip before finally speaking.

"I'm..." he paused. He wanted to choice his words carefully. His point needed to be put across without misconstrue. "I'm afraid...of losing you." he stated, gandering into her glittering eyes.

"Sora..." she murmured worriedly. But before she could pursue him further, he abruptly sat up stood and trudged into a large metal door labeled "Training Room", shutting it behind him. The Princess stared at the door, sitting motionless in her chair.

"He's...Afraid of _losing_ me?" Kairi tugged at her locks and bit her lip, pondering furiously. "Darn nit! I need to figure out what that dumb prophecy means!" she whispered harshly. And in a flash, a pitch black glowing portal appeared in the middle of the ships' pure white floor. Out of the portal stepped all three Chosen Ones. Kairi glared at the three, and stood on her feet.

"Just who are you guys?" she blurted out "And what does this _Prophecy _mean? I need to know! I mean is all of this just a joke? 'Cause it's driving me _crazy!"_ she took a deep breath before awaiting their response. She was rewarded by a dark chorus of amused chuckles, which only angered her more.

"Well," the white cloaked figure cocked his head and smiled, though whether it was a smile of friendliness or coldness couldn't be told. "I am Solédad," he replied. Kairi turned to the others, tapping her foot. 

"Koharu," the crimson cloaked woman grinned.

"Ritalíz," The gray cloaked man stated nonchalantly.

"Alright, thats one question down, one to go!" The redhead chimed impatiently.

"We did not come here to answer your questions," Koharu snapped.

"Indeed," Ritalíz agreed. "We arrived here to congratulate you on you success with the sacred Fragments, and to wish you well on your battle with The Midnight King." he concluded.

"Hmmph," Kairi huffed folding her arms.

"That is all," Solédad nodded, turning to Koharu and Ritalíz. "We must be off, we have realms that need to be properly guarded." Ritalíz entered the dark portal followed by Solédad, with Koharu at their heels.

"Wait!" Kairi called shrilly, "Koharu! Tell me what it means, please?" Koharu gazed back at the redhead over her shoulder. " I need to know.."

"You are young, full of wisdom and overflowing with love," Koharu smiled. "I..Was once like you, but I made a grave mistake.."

"What?" a puzzled look formed on Kairi's face.

"Just remember Princess, even when times are difficult and death seems inches away..." Koharu paused before continuing, as if in thought. "Use all of your heart to protect your Light. Never let it go," and before Koharu turned on her heels and disappeared into the portal, Kairi could've sworn she saw a tear trickle down the crimson cloaked woman's shadowed face. Kairi sighed.

"My Light," she murmured. The redhead turned to Riku, just to make sure he was till snoozing, before she tip toed over to the "Training Room" door and peered inside. Sora was facing a huge metal machine, with blinking lights and a strangely humming engine. But what caught Kairi's eye was that he was blindfolded.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kairi wondered, watching him intently. Two shimmering keys appeared in the blindfolded boy's palms, one Oath Keeper, one Oblivion. He took a deep breath and without warning the suspicious machine spewed out hundreds of swirling dark firaga balls. The brunet crisscrossed the blades above his head before blocking and ducking under ever missile that came his way. Kairi grinned. The sound of ringing metal and hissing flames filled the ship.

"He's not bad." After Sora dodged and parried more firaga balls, Kairi made the mistake of cheering aloud. She gasped as Sora turned to the door, a puzzled look on his face. When Sora lips formed her name in question, Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

"It's ok...He can't see me," she reassured herself. In a split second, Sora was caught off guard, and a firaga caught him right in the back. The machine beeped,

"Failure," as its lights dimmed. The redhead busted through the door,

"Sora?" he didn't answer. Kairi watched wide eyed as a grimace played on Sora's lips and the two blades clattered to the floor before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" she spoke again.

"Fine." he murmured hoarsely. The two stood in silence for a couple seconds before the redhead caught Sora swaying a little.

"Sora! You're not fine," Kairi gasped, steadying him on his feet and helping him to the nearby chair. Sora flopped into the chair and sighed,

"Yeah, I guess you're right..That did hurt," he cringed rubbing his back. The Princess reached towards his face and he flinched a little.

"Can you see what I'm doing?" she giggled.

"Barely," he smirked. The crimson haired girl slowly and carefully took off the thin black blindfold, cracking up at what she saw beneath it.

"Open your eyes stupid!" she smacked the boy playfully on the arm. One cerulean eye fluttered open.

"One more," she coaxed him. He hesitantly opened the other and smiled stupidly at her.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi began. "I know you're nervous about the Midnight King and all. I mean don't get me wrong, I am too." Sora nodded listening intently. "But I know the three of us can pull this off. So.." Kairi stood up and strolled over to the big machine that she now hated. "Save your energy for the fight. What do you say?" she smiled before casually unplugging the monstrous machine.

"I say," Sora grinned mischievously and pulled out his blue crown studded cell phone. He cocked an eyebrow at Kairi.

"Prank call Selphie?" she guessed, smirking evilly.

"You bet!"

And the two prank called until their hearts were content.

* * *

The trio dashed through the castle's hallway pushing bewildered knights out of the way and slipping and sliding around the corners.

"'Scuse us! Wielders comin' through!" Sora bellowed, barely avoiding crashing into an annoyed wizard. With a new found confidence, the Wielders were ecstatic about the fight against the Midnight King, with the exception of Riku who just wanted to get it over with. Within seconds, they reached the King's throne room (Riku getting there first) and bowed to the little mouse king, who sat upon his golden throne, smiling radiantly at them.

"You have done well, Wielders. But I have news for you. Good. And Bad..." King Mickey began, hopping off of his throne and walking down the royal blue carpet stretched out before them.

Sora pouted.

_Why does good news always have to come with bad?_

* * *

Like it? Dislike it? I won't know if you don't tell me so..

_**Read&Review**_

_**Please&Thank -You,**_

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X._  
_


	18. Emotions Kill

* * *

Chapter 18:

-

Emotions Kill

-

Riku sighed dramatically.

"Lay the good news on us first, would ya, Your Majesty?" he asked, a twinkle of amusement in his aquamarine eyes.

"Sure thing," the Mouse King shrugged as his over sized crown tilted on his head.

"Whatever floats your boat. 'Good news is, I've found out where the Midnight King of Darkness is lurking. He's in the parallel dimension of The World That Never was."

"Sweet!" Sora grinned as the King gazed loathily out of the huge stained glass window that sent shimmering prisms of tiny rainbows on the castle's royal blue floor.

"Well," Kairi's soft voice snapped the King out of his sudden daze. "What's..The bad news?" she cringed.

"The Midnight King's power is increasing by the second, his strength seems to have no limit. No end. This journey _will _be a perilous one.." King Mickey exhaled sadly, "I can't guarantee that all three of you will return home alive," he explained, eying Sora worriedly. The redhead was lost for words.

_He might?... We might **die**?_

"Your Majesty?" Sora's voice piped up.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Isn't it a Wielder's duty to do everything he can to protect the worlds and the people that inhabit it?" Sora inquired the King firmly.

"Well.." The Mouse King paused. "Yes, but..."

"We're Wielders, right? So it's up to us to get rid of this _King_ and save the world again."

"I'm sure we can take care of it, Your Highness," Riku smirked. Kairi nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Hmm..Then so be it," The King chuckled. "I'll be counting on you three then. Remember not to let each other out of your sights, even when the Darkness over powers your Light," The King advised them. The three nodded intently. "Chip and Dale are programing the map to parallel world into the _Destati_ now. You can be on your way by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir!" The wielders chimed simultaneously.

"I dismiss you then," The King stated. The three bowed (with an exception of Kairi, who curtsied), and headed towards the door.

"Wait. Sora?" the King called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the brunet turned on his heel and faced the King.

"May I have a couple words with you?" King Mickey catechized.

"Um..sure," Sora nodded towards his friends who were nosily peering through the door, and they scrambled down the hallway in response. "What is it, King Mickey?"

"I have yet, one more thing to tell you Sora," The King motioned for Sora to sit down beside him. "Listen carefully, my wisdom holds your fate..."

* * *

Sora bolted down the spiraling castle hallway. He needed to get _away_. He needed to _think_, and he needed to figure things out. But most of all he needed to calm down. After what seemed like hours, the brunet busted through the castle gates and collapsed into a heap of flowers that belonged to the Castle Garden. When the Wielder caught his breath, he wearily sat up, and stared out into the field of flowers that lined the horizon before him. A cool breeze swept past Sora as he batted his eyelashes, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as the wind rustled his spiky locks. It was working, he was calming down. 

"Step one down," he shakily murmured. Sora toyed at a tall lily that sprouted up beside him. It was beautiful.

"Here I am, playing with flowers like a little girl," he laughed at himself mockingly.

"'Nothing wrong with liking flowers," a soft melodic voice sounded. Sora's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora looked up at her before she collapsed into the patch of breathtaking flowers around him.

"Hey," she dreamily inhaled. "What's bothering you?" Sora hesitated.

"Nothing. I'm just..." the Princess mock glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. I can see right," she poked him in the stomach, "Through you!"

"Ow! Who are you? Riku?" the brunet retorted.

"Is it about what the King told you?" she asked changing the subject.

"No comment," Sora smirked. Kairi poked him again. "Yeah, it's about what the King told me," he sighed.

"Spill the beans," the crimson haired girl cocked an eyebrow.

"When I'm in the King of Hearts Form..I can't experience emotions," The Wielder of Light frowned.

"So..You're like a Nobody for a while. No big deal right?" she queried, not getting the point. The brunet shook his head.

"No, I'll still possess the emotions. It's just that if I let them overcome me, my drive form will override and I'll..." Sora's voice trailed off.

"You...You'll what?" the redhead asked fearfully. Sora looked away, cerulean eyes blending with the sapphire sky. That _look_ was forming on his face.

_Regret, Fear and Sorrow._

"Look at me, Sora!" she roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes. The brunet looked down and mumbled incoherent words, pure dread dimming his usually bright eyes.

"What?!" Kairi screamed.

_Confusion, Helplessness, and Wonder._

"I'll die," he said grimly barely above a whisper. That's when tears started to fall. Cascading from beryl eyes. Tear drops lingered on eyelashes like dew on blades of grass. She sobbed. It couldn't happen. It couldn't _end _this way. But what could she possibly do to stop it? He reached out and brushed the tears off of her flawless face with his thumb.

"Kai..Look at me," he began gently. "I'm in the hands of fate now."

"But, Sora! What if fate doesn't favor you _this _time? What if?..."

"It has all the other times hasn't it?" he reassured her softly, still brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"But what if this time is _different_?" she sobbed.

"Light _always _reigns over dark," Sora reminded her.

"With a _price_, Sora. I couldn't bare to see that price be _you_!" Those words made Sora think. Those words troubled Sora. Those words _scared_ Sora.

"Let the price be made, if it means saving the Worlds," he said nonchalantly. Kairi's eyes widened, she couldn't believe the words that just trailed from his lips. Was he serious?

"So.." she began, gazing into his eyes. "You're telling me you're willing to _die_?"

"It's not a definite thing that I'll die, Kairi..."

"But you're willing to take the chance?" she interrupted him. One word made her see him in a whole different point of view. It made her _admire_ him more.

"_Yes." _She threw her arms around him and cried. She held on to him tight. She never wanted to let him go. _Never. _He grasped onto her, never wanting to let go of the crying crimson haired angel in his arms. The angel that was crying for him. A single tear trickled down his cheek, and landed on the pure white petal of the elegant lily beside him. Another cool breeze swept by, taking their tears with it. But their feelings for each other that were yet to be confessed, stood strong like the tall majestic trees towering above and around them. But maybe it didn't need to be said at that moment. Maybe their actions expressed it just enough.

"I'll make it, Kai. I'll stay alive. Just for you. I _promise._"

_What if a promise isn't enough?_

* * *

Haha! I know what's happening in the next Chappie and _you _don't! 

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X._  
_


	19. Preparation & Anticipation

**Disclaimer/ I still don't own KH or KH2 or Square Enix/Soft.**

**I also don't own the song Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Think about it..If I **

**did, would I be posting here?...**

Wish I did...

* * *

**1 **9 :**X**I**X**

P **r** e **p** a **r** a **t** i **o** n

---- &**&**----

**A** n **t **i **c** i **p** a **t** i **o** n

-

_F **a **t **e** **cannot** be Avoided..._

_So...don't _try _to__ D**odge**_**it**

_-_

Sora held Kairi close to him as they watched the sun set lazily over the deep blue horizon of Disney Castle. The Wielder and the Princess sat in complete silence. For the silence served as a comfort zone; if either of them said a thing, their currently fragile emotions would be stirred and crystal like tears would be cried again. Fate had a grim iron hold on the pair, a cruel hold at that.

The sky darkened to a dark purple as the sun descended and turned to pitch black as the moon and stars replaced it. A cool night breeze swept past the two, rustling the tall elegant flowers surrounding them and creating spiraling funnels of fallen leaves. Though she tried to fight it, Kairi shivered in Sora's arms. The brunet gazed down at her.

"It's getting late, Kai," he began. "We should really get some sleep..." his voice trailed off as a shooting star caught his attention, ripping through the night sky like a burning bullet. "Make a wish," he stated to the girl, barely above a whisper. Kairi sighed and nodded closing her eyes. Sora waited awhile, fidgeting uncontrollably while she made her wish until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"What'd you wish?" he blurted out as her eyes snapped open.

"It's...A secret," she whispered, watching as the shooting star disappeared behind dark clouds.

_Because if I told you, it'd break your heart._

"C'mon, it _is_ late," Kairi reluctantly broke from Sora's comforting embrace and stood, only to be captivated by the bright night stars.

"I'll walk you to your room. If you want," the brunet offered, holding out his hand. A sad smile played on Kairi's lips as she took his hand. Their fingers hesitantly laced together.

_A perfect fit._

The two walked slowly to the Castle Door because they wanted their walk to last forever.

_What if it was their last?_

The Wielder of Light pushed open the towering doors as they squeaked and creaked in protest. He squinted at the thick darkness in the halls, leading Kairi behind him. The two made their way to the guest rooms as the Castle's Night Guards nodded in greeting to them; some muttering,

"May the Light be with you," and "Good luck, Blessed Key Bearers." However, what Kairi noticed was the sympathetic looks on their faces and sad tones in their voices. Did they know about Sora? Was it really final that he would die? Her eyes wandered to the boy's face, only to find that his expression was completely blank. Sora didn't look his usual self at all. His eyes didn't hold that happy go lucky sparkle they always held and there seemed to be a negative aura about him. Before they knew it, they stopped in front of Kairi's assigned Guest Room door.

"Good night, Kai," Sora whispered. The crimson haired girl stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, lingering awhile before finally pulling away. Sora sighed dreamily.

"Good night, Sora," she murmured as she let go of his hand and shut the Guest Room Door behind her. The Wielder stood there, staring at her closed door; contemplating before making his way to his assigned room. The brunet saw that the Night Guards were gone and figured they had called it a night. The silent walk to his room was eerie, and Sora's hatred for the dark didn't help a bit. The sound of light limber footsteps caught Sora's attention. He whirled around only to see darkness before him. He sighed in an attempt to relax himself.

"I'm exhausted," he groaned. "'Just my imagination," he reassured himself.

"You _wish," _a voice hissed before a hand was clamped onto Sora's mouth and he was yanked behind one of the hallway's pillars. Sora tried to scream, only to find his voice was muffled beneath his captor's arm.

"_Shut up_! You'll wake up the guards," the voice hissed again.

"'iku?" Sora's mumbled in question before wrenching himself from his captors arms. He turned to see Riku, glaring icily at him; the moonlight shimmering from the windows streaking his silver hair.

"What was _that _for?" the brunet shout- whispered. "You didn't have to scare me like..."

"Sora, why didn't you tell me?" Riku shook the brunet, hurt evident in his voice.

"Tell you..."

"The drive form! Sora, there has to be another way. I can't let you do this. It's not worth it, Sora. Listen to me!" the words that trembled from Riku's lips truly bothered Sora.

"Riku, if it means saving the worlds..."

"What is it with you?!" Riku's voice drastically raised. Sora was scared, he'd never seen his friend so angry. "It's not always about saving the worlds! What about _you_, Sora? What about your family? What about me?..." Riku's voice trailed off, knowing he would regret what he was about to say next. He didn't want to break his friend's heart, but maybe it was necessary. "What about _Kairi_?" Sora's breath hitched as Riku's words sunk in. Even Riku was baffled by his own words, as he stared at his friend long and hard before walking back to his room. The brunet stumbled backwards until his back met the coldness of the wall.

"_What _do I do?" he moaned brokenly as he slid down the wall. What if Riku was right? What if Kairi was right? "If they're right, why is my heart telling me to do this?" he questioned the darkness before him blankly, only to receive no answer. Sora looked out of the large window beside him, gazing at the glimmering stars. The shooting star was gone, but maybe it wasn't to late.

"I know I have to but..." Sora began, tears threatening to fall as the Oathkeeper appeared in his hand with a pure white beam of light. "I wish...I wish I didn't have to do this." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But I _will_." He closed his eyes before he gave in to a deep sleep and relentless haunting dreams.

--

Kairi couldn't sleep, so she rolled out of bed, wrapped her blanket around her and decided to check on Sora. Her room's door squeaked as she slowly swung it open. She jumped when she heard faint snoring in the hallway. The Princess turned to see a shivering Sora, sleeping on the cold floor, only being supported by the wall behind him. She smiled.

_I watch you fast asleep..._

She tip toed over to him and draped her blanket around him. His shivering ceased in response and he sighed contentedly. The girl's gaze reluctantly left Sora as she headed back to her room. Kairi knew that in order for Sora to succeed in his battle, she'd have to be strong for him. She entered her room, sat on her bed, and watched the flickering flames of her fire place. Her eyes slowly wandered to The Prophecy Koharu gave to her on a table in the middle of the spacious room. Without thinking, she rose to her feet and tossed the Prophecy into the blazing fireplace. And she watched it burn...

_All I **F **e** a **r means **n**_o_**thing**..._

_--_

Alrighty, chapter 19 down & more to come. Keep reviewing guys, I really appreciate it.

**KHGIRL- **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my writing.

**Vballqueen1792- **Do not fret! I'll keep updating.

**Deliahgirl- **Depression adds spice to stories...And it's not a sure thing that Sora will die, is it? DUN,DUN DUN!

**Unmei06- **Sora will always be the "hero" that blindly but bravely rushes into danger. Three cheers for the Blind Hero!

And um...To all my other faithful reviewers & readers...**I _Heart_ You!**


	20. Risk

Sorry about the long wait for the update guys. I was in the Poconos but now I'm back. So, here's chapter 20.

**-P.S.** make sure you read my notes below the Chapter's end.

* * *

2**0:X_X  
_**

**_-_**

**_R_**_i__**s**k..._

_**-**  
_

_**T****a**k**e **T**he C **h** a **n**c**e_

_&**&**_

_**S**e**t Y**o**u**r** H**e**a**r**t ****F r e e**_

_**-  
**_

The night didn't go by quickly for the trio. Instead it was long, filled with constant tossing and turning and horrifying ,overlapping nightmares. But eventually, morning did come, and the Wielders met in the King's throne room, seeking his approval and dreaded dismissal.

"Good morning, Wielders," a warm smile was plastered on the Mouse King's lips, but behind it lied regret, guilt, and twinge of helplessness. "There are a few more things I need to warn you about before your departure." The King eyed Sora, expecting to get his usual bubbly reply, but frowned when he received a hazy trance like stare in its place. The Mouse's gaze then wandered to Kairi, who held her head down, crimson locks of hair shielding her beryl eyes. But the King's keen eyes could see the tears that sparkled on her face. The King turned to Riku whose usual calm cold stare was now coated with evidence of emotional agony. King Mickey fidgeted with his crown nervously before continuing.

"Umm. Sora?" he stammered.

"..Yes?" the brunet's distant gaze met the King's.

"The Midnight King goes by the name of Xeratiss. He...Knows about the override drive situation, so he'll try to upset you at all costs to summon your emotions," The King explained. "By the gods, Sora, don't let him get to you." Sora nodded before the King continued. "And as for the King of Hearts Form, summon the drive as you do all the others. Quick focus. Oh! And your Keyblade will lead you to Xeratiss. Well that's all. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Sora sighed. An awkward silence filled the room before the King broke the ice. "I dismiss you all then. Good luck, and may the Light guide your path."

Riku and Sora bowed while Kairi curtsied. The three turned on their heels and hesitantly treaded out of the Throne Room. The little King gazed up at the towering amethyst statues of Fallen Wielders that leaned over his throne protectively.

"Fallen Wielders," the King chanted "Guide them, please." The little mouse then scampered over to his chair, sat down, in flipped furiously through the Prophecy of Light and Darkness.

**-**

Sora shuddered as the ship's repaired voice system, _(thanks to the crafty Chip and Dale)_ announced its lift off. The brunet couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He'd taken flight in a Gummi Ship many times. Why did this lift off feel so different, so sickening? Kairi turned to him, sensing his discomfort and took his hand in hers, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. Sora smiled at her attempt to calm him down. But as Riku sighed in anticipation and the ship blasted off from the ground, Sora couldn't help but feel that that would be his last flight.

Sora stared out of the _Destati's _window as hazy thoughts buzzed around in his head: _How close are we to the world? How much longer... _

"Sora, look," Riku's smooth voice snapped him back into reality. Both Kairi and Sora gazed through Riku's window, seeing a white castle surrounded by towering, black, lit , skyscrapers floating in nothingness.

"That..That must be it," Kairi stuttered. "Right?" Sora nodded.

"We're here." Sora groaned, venomous dread evident in his voice. The brunet felt a strange painful tug at his heart. It felt as if his heart was being held captive by iron chains, yearning to be set free. But, though not always realized, Sora was smart. He knew the only thing that could set his heart free was fate. His fate. So no matter what his fate was, Sora knew he had to embrace it.

"Sora, are you feeling alright?" Riku caught the puzzled looking brunet wincing.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine," Sora mumbled as the ship took its shaky landing. "I'm just a little nervous I guess." Riku nodded, his cold aquamarine eyes saw right through his friend.

_What a **lie**._

Because Riku knew Sora way too well to be fooled by that lie. And so did Kairi. Sora boldly exited the ship first, Riku and Kairi close behind. The trio stood amongst the parallel version of The World That Never Was, taking in their surroundings.

The tall lanky skyscrapers towered above them. Dim neon lights blinked on the buildings' surfaces, casting faint pink, green, blue, and orange shadows upon the ebony cement ground. Light blue lightning shot across the dark sky, temporarily lighting the uninhabited city, though only for a second. The Golden Heart hung in the sky, a dark purple aura constricting its pure gold light. Four holes could be seen in the Beloved Heart, where the missing Fragments needed to be placed. Was it to late? Before the Heart, a gigantic pure white castle hovered in the black star studded sky. And atop the castle's balcony, thousands of menacing, twitching heartless could be seen. Kairi gulped. The scene of the city was breathtaking and intimidating, all at the same time. The city emitted a radiating dangerous thrill, and a risk that the trio knew they had to take.

Sora inhaled sharply as another twinge of pain shot through his heart. His fate, his destiny was within reach. Would he reach out in take it?

"Sora, which way?" Kairi queried, gazing at the boy quizzically. Riku glanced at Sora, and cocked his head to two distinct paths that swirled before the maze like world. The brunet glanced at Kairi and Riku and then to the image of the castle before them.

"It's...That way," Sora extended a partially gloved index finger, pointing to the left path. "I can feel it."

"Alright, left it is," Riku sighed nonchalantly. "Though I had my bet on right."

"Yeah...Me too," Kairi stared at the right path in puzzlement and then at the castle, not noticing the boys leaving her behind.

"Kairi, c'mon. We should hurry," Sora's far off voice snapped her back into reality.

"C-coming!" she called before looking at the right path one more time and taking off towards the voice.

_Different **P**a**t**h**s**,_

_Different **D**es**ti**nie**s**._

**-**

Evidently, Sora was right about taking the left path. As the trio followed it, twisting and turning throughout the eerie city, they saw that they were getting closer and closer to their destination. The castle. Kairi gazed up at the yellow-eyed glaring Heartless, shivering under their cold stare.

"It's alright, Kai," Riku spoke. "They can't see us-"

"Foolish _Wielders_!" a deep voice boomed as the ground beneath them trembled. Kairi screamed, Sora gasped, and Riku glared.

"What the?.." the brunet muttered. The voice cackled and echoed again,

"Do you three _imbeciles _really think you stand a chance against _ME_?" Sora's gazed around irritatedly and he growled when he couldn't spot the source of the voice.

"Just who are _you_?" Riku bellowed into the cold air, awaiting a response with clenched fists. The same sickening laugh vibrated through the city again, causing the ground to tremble even more. Kairi growled, almost losing her balance.

"Your rotten- rodent of a King didn't tell you of me? I find that hard to believe," The voice shouted mockingly. Sora scowled.

"XERATISS? Show yourself! Let's go!" The brunet roared. "Just _you _and _me!"_

"Hmm...Anxious are we, Sora? Are you really willing to risk your life for those puny worlds? If you fight me you will _die!_" The voice trailed off as the thousands of heartless atop the castle cocked their heads and gazed down curiously at the trio. Sora hesitated before speaking.

"It's a risk I have to take," he shouted.

"**Fool,**" Xeratiss spat. **"Collect their HEARTS!"** Xeratiss insanely boomed as the stampede of Heartless cascaded down the castle like a river.

"Oh heck no..." Riku muttered as the three summoned their Keyblades. The sound of the Heartless' footsteps drowned out the insane sound of Xeratiss's cackling.

"Guys," Sora called out as the Heartless approached. "We cut down the ones that matter. We've gotta get into the castle. Got it?" Riku and Kairi nodded. Sora could see the fright in the Princess's eyes, but the determination sparkled more than anything. He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. "Ready? Go!" he shouted as the three of them charged towards the Shadow Heartless.

Blade met Darkness, and the perilous battle began.

_R**i**s**k** **it**A **l **l._

* * *

_**Warning:**_This story's rating will be moved up to **"T"** for the upcoming chapters. I'm not sure when, it depends how my writing goes.

**_Read&Review,_**

**_Please&Thankyou,_**

**_.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X. _**


	21. Release

Uh..Yeah, as you can see I moved the rating up to "T". There's a little violence in this chapter and there'll be more, that's why I made the decision to change the rating (in case you didn't read the last chapter's notes).

* * *

**2**_1_**X**_X_**I**

_**-**_

R**_e__l__ea_**_s__**e..**_

_**-**_

L**_e__t Y__o_**u_**r **D**esti****n**_y

_G**i****ft ****Y****ou With**R**e****l****eas**e_

_**Let t**_h**_eChai_**_n__**s o****f**_F**_ a _**_t __**e **B**e **B**ro****k****en,**_

&**_&_**

D**_o__n'_t_H__ol_**dBa**_ck _**A_**ny **_L**o****_n_**g_**er...**_

**-**

For a while, the battle between the trio and the horde of Shadow Heartless was going well...

_**U**_n**_tiL...:_**

Sora fell to his knees when six Shadow Heartless tackled him to the cold cement ground. He tried to scream but one of the Heartless clasped its cold clawed hand over his mouth. He tried to flail but the Heartless pinned him down, three sat on his legs while the other three held his clenching fists down. The brunet went wide-eyed when he saw a Heartless, bigger then the rest approaching him. When he tried to squirm under their grasp, the creatures just smiled toothily. The Big Heartless stood on his chest then, as he winced under its coldness, darkness, and weight. Sora panicked when the beast pointed a long sharp claw towards his heart. The Beasts of Darkness writhed in excitement, sensing the Wielder's fear. His breath became labored and ragged as the Heartless's claw came closer and closer to his heart. Sora's heart raced when he saw Riku and Kairi didn't even notice he needed help. Then in a flash, the beast's claw made its mark in his chest. Sora moaned in agony as pain ripped through his body. His back arched as the Heartless carved around his heart with its knife- like claw. Tears and dizziness blurred his vision as the Heartless twitched excitedly.

Sora weakly stifled a sob as a puddle of crimson formed around him. He couldn't move, and the Heartless was slowly trying to carve his heart out. He knew if he wasn't dieing, he was close to it. The brunet shifted slightly under the Heartless's gaze before slowly giving in to unconsciousness. He used the rest of his quickly draining strength to let out the loudest muffled scream he could manage as the Heartless's claw dug deeper. And he succeeded.

"Sora?" Kairi turned to the direction of Sora's cry for help and let out a piercing scream at what she saw.

"**Sora!!!!Get away from him you monsters!!"** She shouted as hot tears of sorrow and anger cascaded from her eyes. She ran to the brunet's side and ripped the Heartless off of him, slashing them with her blade in the process. "Sora? Sora, look at me!" she whispered brokenly as she cradled the boy's head in her arms. The Wielder's eyes slowly fluttered closed. **"Sora, NO!!!! R-Riku come** **quick!!!"** she called into the cold air as the horde of heartless drew closer. She turned towards the Heartless, holding on tight to Sora as they grinned evilly, sensing her vulnerableness.

"Get away from us!" Kairi cried above the boom of thunder and the start of pouring rain. She sobbed before whimpering and flinching as one leaped at her. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the attack never came. Riku stood in front of her and Sora, holding the Heartless back.

"Kairi, get him to the castle," Riku pointed to the castle, only yards away.

"B-but, what about you?" she asked as Riku looked down at her tear and rain stained face.

"I'll hold them off," he reassured her. "Take him and go!"

The Princess slung Sora's arm over her shoulder and staggered towards the snow white castle, occasionally slipping and sliding in the blinding rain.

"And _don't _look back!" Riku called after her. When Kairi reached the castle door she bit her lip and did turn back.

The thousands of Heartless slowly crept toward Riku who bravely kept his ground. When the Shadows were fairly close, Riku lifted his hands to the sky and tall roaring flickering black flames rose from the ground, barricading the Heartless behind its heat. He looked up at the sky, letting the icy rain meet his face as the blaze grew higher and waved in the slight breeze. Riku then quickly turned on his heel and ran towards Kairi. The Princess pushed the door open, and dragged Sora inside across the white marble floor, with Riku as her heels. With a sigh, the Dawn Wielder slammed the door behind him and pushed his weight against it.

"The Dark Flames won't hold the Heartless much longer. You've gotta wake Sora up. We've gotta seal the door," he blurted out. With a nod, Kairi gently laid Sora down on the floor and knelt beside him.

"Sora? Wake up," she shook him gently but desperately. The boy moaned as his head lolled to the side in response. Kairi jumped as castle's door rumbled beneath Riku's wavering grip.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Riku growled through clenched teeth.

"Sora please! Wake up!"' the Princess shivered with fright and coldness.

Sora awoke with a gasp, and a sharp throb of pain in his chest. He felt cold marble floor beneath his back, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the face of a certain red haired angel calling out to him.

"Sora!" Kairi hugged him tight. "Are you okay?" The brunet winced as his hand flew to his chest. He'd never felt pain like that before.

"I'll live...I hope," he murmured.

"Sora, Kairi! Hurry we've gotta seal the door _now_!" Riku shouted as the door shook again. The Oblivion appeared in Sora's palm as Riku and Kairi summoned their blades. A blast of crimson gray and white emitted from the bases of their blades and joined together before shooting into the tall white door. With a click it was locked and the furious Heartless could be heard fumbling about behind it. Riku collapsed to the floor in exhaustion before fumbling through his pocket and tossing a Mega-Potion into the air. It's emerald green contents floated down open the trio and then vanished, taking their pain away with it. Sora inhaled sharply as he felt the pain in his chest subside.

"T-that was close," he stammered, clearly shaken. "Way too close." Riku nodded and huffed his silver bangs out of his face.

"Aaaaagreed," Kairi sighed. Sora cautiously stood up before pulling Kairi up beside him. The brunet gazed around the Castle, it was different then the one in The World That Never Was that he remembered.

Tall stained glass windows were on the wall, decorated with golden eyed shadow Heartless and a mysterious emblem of a glowing blood red Keyblade that Sora felt like he'd seen before. The royal building of darkness was completely white, besides a black door in the back, a black set of stairs that led up to a balcony, and a black carpet that stretched down the length of it. A gigantic statue of Xemnas, Wielding a glowing blade bordered the hallway, as paintings of wicked looking Keyblades and Nobodies bordered the wall. Kairi cringed at the menacing grin on the life-like statue's face.

Sora cocked his head as his eyes locked on the ebony door at the castle's rear. He felt that sudden painful tug at his heart again, stronger then ever before, and he knew exactly why.

"He's out there," the brunet nonchalantly, barely above a whisper.

"X-Xeratiss?" Kairi stuttered in disbelief. Sora nodded and trudged towards the door. He delicately traced his gloved fingers across the cold door as Kairi and Riku watched amusedly. With a quick intake of breath Sora shoved the door open and stepped outside.

Seeing the brunet disappear, Kairi quickly snapped back into her senses and chased after him while dragging Riku along with her. The mysterious door led the trio back outside, bordered by a couple of lone skyscrapers. The Golden Heart glimmered above and sent a golden shadow upon the black cement ground. Sora's eyes searched furiously for the Midnight King.

"Wielder Sora..." A cold smooth voice made Sora snap around. Yards away he saw a tall man with blood red eyes, hair, and skin like the moonlight clad in a long black cloak labeled with an "X". A black crown with the Heartless insignia sat open the man's head and one black, and one glowing red Keyblade hung at his sides. The Heartless insignia was also etched on the man's forehead.

"The same blade on the stained glass window," Sora thought, staring at the wicked looking blade. "Xeratiss..." Sora hissed in disgust as the Midnight King grinned showing a mouth full of black pointed fangs.

"Aaah it looks like fate has brought us to fight after all, Wielder," Xeratiss hummed amusedly. The Midnight King's eyes glimmered black temporarily as a transparent silver barrier separated Riku and Kairi from him and Sora.

"Guess so," Sora said nonchalantly as a crack of lightning danced across the night sky, followed by the drum like boom of thunder.

"Are you sure you wish not to bow out? I will only crush you in the end..." Xeratiss trailed off as an insane cackle trembled up from his throat.

"You're the one who'll be crushed," Sora snapped back. "Light reigns over Dark. When will you people ever get it?" he smirked.

"**That's where you're wrong!"** Xeratiss roared as a black beam from the sky showered him, empowering him with an aura of darkness. Sora smirked.

_It's my turn now._

A ruby colored blast of light engulfed Sora, lighting up the whole sky and city in the process. Xeratiss hissed and covered his eyes due to the brilliant flash. Sora closed his eyes as he let the breathtaking power rip through his body, and give him the strength to save the world once again. The King of Hearts Form.

When the red blast of light cleared, even Riku gasped at the sight of Sora.

Two Keyblades hovered before Sora's palms, one glowing pure white and the other pure gold. A snow white cape cascaded down his back and a red cloak with a Golden Heart on the back, similar to Organization 13's reached down to his feet. The hood slightly covered his cerulean eyes and a red flaming crown hovered above his head, immune to the pouring, bitter cold rain. His silver crown necklace was engulfed with a fiery ruby aura, set ablaze by his Heart's Fire. A dumbstruck Xeratiss stared at Sora speechlessly.

Sora grinned intimidatingly as he stepped towards Xeratiss, cracking red lightning dancing about him and blazing white and ruby flames erupting from the ground where he stepped.

"Brace yourself," Sora glared at Xeratiss amusedly. "I'll make sure you understand and always remember that Light reigns over Darkness. No matter what," he concluded.

"We'll see about that, Wielder," Xeratiss cackled, before taking his battle stance and charging wildly at Sora. The brunet's blue eyes temporarily glimmered red as he uttered a quick, "Firaga"and casted a devastating fire ball from his outstretched gloved palm that blasted towards Xeratiss with a sizzling howl.  
For the first time in a while, Sora felt troubled no more. He realized that this battle was fated to happen, and since it was, Fate's painful iron hold seemed to disappear. This battle was destined to be fought. He was born to fight it. But was he destined to win? Maybe it didn't matter, Fate's chains were broken, and Destiny gifted him with freedom and sweet, sweet release. His eyes locked with Xeratiss's as the Evil King flipped into the air, dodging the missile of flames as it crashed into the skyscraper behind him, disintegrating it with a deafening splintering sound. Sora dashed towards a neon lighted building and limberly propelled himself off it before hurling the golden glowing Keyblade towards Xeratiss while airborne. Xeratiss dodged the blade again so it obediently returned to its assigned position, hovering at the base of Sora's palm, after he hit the ground with another uproar of white flames.

As Sora charged at Xeratiss head on, Keyblades twirling with hissing cracks and sparks at his palms, Riku and Kairi looked on with hope in their hearts.

"C'mon Sora! I know you can do it," Kairi murmured. Riku smirked.

And maybe, just maybe he could do it. His Destiny, his purpose, had set him

f r e e. _Nothing_ was holding him back.

* * *

_Hmm..._This chapter was pretty fun to write. I hope you guys liked it.

_**Read& Review, **_

_**Please & Thankyou,**_

_**.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.**_


	22. FairyTale

Chapter 22! Yeah I know, it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy!

* * *

2**_2_**:X**_X_**I**_I_**

_**-**_

**_F_a**iry-**_T_**al**e**

_**-**_

**_W_**e'll **_G_**et **_T_**hat **_H_**appy **_En_**ding.

**_W_o**n't **_W_e?**

_**-**_

As the battle progressed, Kairi and Riku found it hard to keep track of what was going on. Sora and Xeratiss were moving so fast, they could only distinguish quick reappearing and vanishing blurs, one red and one black, like the lightning that occasionally leisurely waltzed across the dark sky.

The disturbing high pitched ring of metal meeting metal echoed through the air, along with the sound of the swishing of cloaks and the crackle of entwined bi colored sparks of energy.

"They'll get tired soon," Riku muttered, eyes following the sparks and blurs. "They've gotta slow down soon. They're getting tired." Kairi simply nodded, she couldn't respond if she wanted to. For she was holding her breath. Suddenly, the frequent blurring halted, and the Wielder and the Midnight King could be seen. Sora jumped above Xeratiss but the King quickly grabbed him by the foot.

Cerulean eyes went wide. All three Wielders gasped. With a smirk, the King swung Sora below him, sending the boy hurling to the ground. A billow of smoke and a debris filled crevice was formed where he landed, with a monstrous _Boom_.

"Sora!" Kairi shrieked.

"It's alright," Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora won't go down this easily," he reassured her. Xeratiss landed on the ebony cement, grinning widely and squinting at the clearing smoke. When the smoke cleared completely, the debris rumbled and with a quick flash of light was shattered into millions of pieces. The brunet casually stepped out of the crevice. His head was tittled down, the red hood shadowing his face. He tilted his head up, sighed, and with the back of his hand, wiped a trickle of blood from his bottom lip.

"I really hope," Sora began, strolling towards an awed Xeratiss, hood still covering his eyes. "That's not all you've got," he smirked. "Cause if it is..." the brunet shrugged, "This is a waste of time." His head cocked to the side amusedly, revealing a set of blazing crimson eyes. Kairi, Riku and the Xeratiss gasped while Sora's familiar goofy grin widened by the second. Without warning, the brunet twirled the two blades above his head before hurling the white one he identified as "Fate-Chill" towards the Midnight King. Xeratiss tried to dodge, but not being quick enough, was knocked into a set of buildings as they fell into each other like dominoes. Sora cocked his head innocently, as if the pain he caused Xeratiss was unknown to him.

"Y-You'll pay for this, Wielder," Xeratiss hissed as he staggered upwards and took a faltering battle stance.

"Goooo Sora!" Kairi cheered happily. Maybe he had a chance! Maybe he _wouldn't _die.

Hearing the happy cheering, Xeratiss glared coldly at Kairi. The King knew that if he didn't think of something soon, Sora would easily overwhelm him. Then a thought swirled into the Evil King's mind.

"The _girl_ must be the key to his heart," Xeratiss thought menacingly. He'd found out the brunet's weakness. Now if he could just catch him off guard and...

"_Hey_, take your eyes off of her," Sora stated possessively, giving the bewildered Kairi a glance of reassurance. Xeratiss simply chuckled, regaining his breath and an attempt of an intimidating posture.

"You know," The King began, still wearing the smirk that made Sora sick. "Before I kill you, I plan to have you watch her **_die._**" That's when Sora felt it. That bubbling, burning lava like sensation that lurked at the pit of his stomach. That emotion that could drive anyone mad. Even _Wild. _Sora quickly squinted his eyes shut, desperately attempting to banish the emotion called rage that struggled to capture his heart. Just as he had calmed down, gained self control, he opened his eyes and breathlessly saw the Midnight King standing in front of him.

Kairi screamed.

It was too late to move, too late to dodge, too late to run. With a temporary look of defeat, Sora closed his eyes again as the King sent a dark firaga ball to his gut. The brunet was sent hurling into a building. His back hit the solid stone but to his surprise, he found dark chains of fire, bounding his wrists and ankles.

"W-what the?" he murmured shakily, still recovering from the pain, and struggling at the chains. As the King slowly approached him, giggling insanely, he tried to hide his fear.

Meanwhile, Kairi was going _crazy_. Riku had given up on trying to restrain her, so he just watched as she lashed out on the silver barrier of energy. Kairi thought about how much she cared about Sora. How much she wanted to get through the battle. With him. She thought about how she'd go crazy if she'd ever lose him. But most of all, she thought about how much she _loved_ Sora. And at the mere thought of love, a crimson aura formed around her bruising clenched fist, and an opening in the barrier appeared. Without hesitation, the princess dashed towards Sora and the King in the distance, the barrier closing seconds after she left it. She heard Riku calling out to her, desperately screaming her name, for her to come back. She ignored him. Sora was in danger, _she_ had to save _him_ for once. That was all she knew, that was all she cared, and that was what she'd do.

The quick pitter- patter of her shoes against the slippery cement ground and her heartbeat filled her ears. She watched as Sora struggled wildly when the King stood by him. She watched as the King pressed that cold blade against Sora's neck. And she watched in horror as a single drop of blood splattered into a puddle of rain water beside him. With all of her might, she hurled her Keyblade at the King. She looked on eagerly as it spun and twisted and turned and whistled, cutting through the air, getting closer and closer to its target. To her surprise the blade did hit the King, but simply bounced off and shimmered back into her hand.

"Oooh boy..I'm doomed."

The King dropped his hold on Sora as the boy fell to the ground, clutching his neck and fighting for air. His eyes met hers and for the first time, she found fear in his sparkling gaze.

"K..Kairi, get out of here!" he coughed violently. Kairi shook her head as the King turned around and glared at her amusedly. "If you lay one land on her, Xeratiss! I-I swear!"

Her heart stopped but she forced herself to breath and speak.

"You...Y-you leave Sora alone!" she tried to muster the scariest voice ever, but she only managed a stuttering squeak.

Meanwhile Riku slapped himself on the head.

"What is she **doing?**"

The King smiled and slowly walked towards Kairi as she walked backwards in response. The two stared at each other, each trying their best to look intimidating. The King was winning. The Princess's eyes widened as a dark firaga ball formed in Xeratiss's palm. In a blink of an eye, the dark ball of fire hit Kairi. The Princess was slammed into a near by building, and slowly collapsed like a thrown rag doll.

Riku screamed. A singled tear ran down the brunet's cheek. Xeratiss spluttered out his trademark sickening, insane laugh. And Sora felt that burning, bubbling sensation again, as he looked on at Kairi's motionless body. This time, he embraced the feeling.

_He couldn't fight it_.

Self control was an unknown realm to him then. Xeratiss gasped as Sora stood up, like no harm was did to him.

"I warned you Xeratiss!" he shouted above the pouring rain as a glowing fire like aura engulfed him. "I warned you not to touch her, not to lay a hand on her!" The most dangerous emotion of all, rage had taken over Sora. His eyes held swaying flames. And Sora closed his eyes as rage took over his body and empowered him with the power to banish the Midnight King.

"Sora don't! Don't do it , Sora!" Riku cried out to his friend, banging his fist on the dreaded barrier. But Sora was oblivious to all. Xeratiss then determined that he couldn't stop Sora. He knew that he'd be defeated, but he'd bring Sora down with him. Just before the devastating blast of energy left Sora's body and disintegrated the King, Xeratiss hurled the blood red Keyblade at the brunet. And as soon as Sora opened his now cerulean eyes, the Blade made its mark. His silver crown necklace was ripped off by the force of the blow and clattered to the ground.

He felt the pain.

Tears cascaded from aquamarine eyes.

Sora gasped.

_W-what..?_

The Wielder looked down, and sure enough the glowing red blade protruded from his stomach.

_How ironic._

Before Sora knew it, the ground rushed up to meet him, and he kissed cement. The blade shimmered and disappeared, its sparkling contents rising up into the starry sky.

Suddenly, a piercing scream and desperate footsteps reached his ears.

"**Sora!!!!!!!"** and he heard the voice that made his heart skip beats and race and flutter. That voice that made him turn as red as a tomato. That angelic voice that made him wonder if she really was an angel.

And as she slid down onto the cement beside him and began to cry her eyes out, a part of him wished that he wasn't "The Chosen Keyblade Master." Why did the dumb key have to chose him? Why couldn't he get that happy ending in all those stupid childish fairy tales? Didn't he deserve a happy ending? Sora came to the conclusion that his luck ended, and fate smiled down on him no more.

And he wished...

_Please...Don't let it end like this._

And she wished...

_Please, don't leave me._

Their Luck.

Their Fairy-Tale had ended...

* * *

Um...I don't know what to say except Read & Review or else. 

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	23. Make All Ends Meet

* * *

2**3:**XX**_I_I_V_**

**-**

**_M_**ake**_A_**ll **_E_**nds **_M_**eet

**-**

With trembling hands and tear blurred vision, Kairi gently flipped Sora over onto his back. She fought back a sob when the weak version of his trademark goofy grin tugged at the brunet's lips. She cautiously pulled back his red hood, just so she could see his face one last time.

"Kairi...I'm sorry," Sora whispered feebly, tears of reluctant acceptance filling his eyes. "I didn't mean it to end like this..."

"No, Sora!" The Princess sobbed. "It's not your fault. It was mine! I passed the barrier!" she was crying hysterically then. "A-and..this _isn't_ the end! I-it can't be!" There was no point to hold back the tears any longer. She had the right to cry, but it broke Sora's heart to see her do so.

"Kairi.." his gentle shaky voice temporarily halted her sobbing and caught her attention.

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._

"I love you, Kairi. I know I should of told you before but..." he stated without hesitation. Kairi's heart stopped.

_Did he just say? It can't be.._

But she had no time to recover from her state of shock. The brunet pulled her down into a rough kiss. Kairi gasped. His lips were so cold and so lifeless. She couldn't help but shiver. But before she knew what happened, he pulled away, cerulean eyes slowly drifting to the starry sky as if nothing intimate had happened. He _was_ always so unpredictable. Kairi frowned as a sad haunting smile formed on face.

"Kai...look at the stars," he said, breath becoming more and more labored. "T-they're crying for me." Kairi reluctantly left his glazed over stare and peered up at the sky. What she saw horrified her: one by one, thousands of stars were dimming and fading away. She'd heard the myths of when Wielders die, stars die along with them, but she never took it seriously.

She looked at Sora, only to see him slowly slipping away.

**5**...

His breathing was slowing...

_4_...

"Sora?" Kairi grasped his hand, calling his name frantically, only to see the brunet didn't respond.

3...

His eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"NO! SORA LOOK AT ME!!!"

**_2_**...

His hand gave hers a final squeeze before falling limp.

"SORA! Please don't! Please? Hold on just a little longer!" She screamed, her tears mingling with the bitter cold rain.

_1_...

His head lolled the side, and she begged him not to go, not to leave her. She reminded him of the promise he made to take her to Neverland, and how important promises were.

_**0...**_

He took his last ragged painful breath before falling into stillness.

A vibrant pure white light lit up the entire sky, before disappearing along with thousands of stars. Kairi let out an agonized scream. She wished that it was all a nightmare and she would wake up to be with Sora again, though she knew it wasn't so. She sobbed uncontrollably, praying that something, anything would bring her Sora back. Then, she remembered something from the depths of her mind:

_The Prophecy._

The redhead desperately struggled to remember what the darn piece of paper said, dreading that she had burned it as she looked up at the massive Golden Heart.

"G-golden Heart...thats it," Kairi thought, looking down at the lifeless Sora.

"_And The Light shall fall, pierced by Darkness, its heart set free. Only by the confession of Crimson-Love will its heart be returned, freeing it from the bitter clutches of darkness. For Love shall barrow the power of Kingdom Hearts." _

She remembered it clearly then, she was sure of it. But what did it mean? She bit her lip as she thought. Well Sora had to be the Light, and the Midnight King had to be Darkness. And Crimson-Love...Crimson was her. But what was the confession about? She sighed in aggravation before a brilliant discovery came into her head.

"Confession of Crimson-Love must mean...I have to tell him," she thought. "But how can I tell him if he's..." No. She wouldn't say that dreaded word that began with "d." She quickly came to the conclusion that'd she'd tell him, "dead" or not. Besides, she was desperate, she'd do anything to bring back her Beloved.

She looked down at his lifeless still form, fighting back tears before looking back at Riku behind the barrier with a tear stained face. She'd do it for her and Riku. But most of all, she'd do it for Sora. It was time to make all ends meet.

"Sora.." she began, gazing hopefully down at the Fallen Wielder. "I..I love you too Sora..."

The Princess fell backwards in surprise as a pure gold light engulfed Sora's body. The four fragments lifted from his form, and descended up into the sky before embedding itself into the Golden Heart, making it whole again and temporarily disintegrating Heartless around the Worlds. The King of Hearts Form faded from Sora. Suddenly a blinding ivory light shimmered across the atmosphere, breaking the silver barrier. For some awkward reason, as she looked up at the light Kairi felt drowsy, and collapsed beside Sora, giving into a deep sleep.

-

Kairi heard someone calling out to her. The voice was so familiar, but she couldn't register just who it was.

_Kairi...Wake up..._

She wanted to open her eyes, to see who it was, but she was so exhausted.

**KAIRI!!!**

Her eyes snapped open with a groan. As her vision focused, she saw a certain spiky haired brunet hovering over her.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" he said with that goofy grin. Had The Prophecy really worked, or was she just hallucinating?

"S-s..."

"C'mon, Kai..You forgot my name alread-?" But before the brunet could finish, the redhead tackled him into a spine breaking hug. He winced, but quickly returned it as the Princess's sobs muffled into his chest. Sora looked over her shoulder to see Riku staring at the two smiling happily. The silver haired Wielder put a thumb up. With a grin, Sora mimicked his friend's action before getting slapped in the face. The brunet shrieked and fell onto his back from the impact.

"Sora!!" Kairi growled. "If you ever do that again..." she began, pinning down and putting the defenseless brunet into a choke hold. "I swear.." she growled.

Seeing that Sora was turning bright red from a lack of oxygen and that the scene reminded him of the WWE Smack Down, Riku decided to step in. With a sigh he walked over to the two, and lifted the still swinging Kairi up by the collar as Sora desperately gulped for air.

"T-this is what I get for saving the world? _Again?_" Sora pouted.

"C'mon let's get outta here," Riku suggested, casually dropping the flailing Kairi onto the ground as she whined in protest. "This place really gives me the creeps."

So together, the trio hurried to the Gummi Ship, Sora screaming all the way as an apologetic Kairi chased him, claiming that the kiss was lousy and he owed her another one.

"_Pucker Up_, Sora! Hehe."

"Riku!!! Help! Please?!!?!"

"Heh. You're on your own."

**-**

Before entering the ship, Kairi stared up into the sky, watching as stars slowly reappeared . The Prophecy really had worked. She couldn't believe it was really true. She then gazed up at the Golden Heart with a smile.

"Thanks, Koharu," she sighed.

"C'mon, Kairi. Sora says he's ready for that kiss!" Riku called from inside the ship.

"Really?" the redhead dashed into the ship as Sora screamed.

But what Kairi didn't know was that a certain crimson cloaked Wielder was watching her every move.

"Your welcome, Little Princess."

As the ship blasted off, Kairi could've sworn she saw a crimson flash similar to hers and a disappearing dark portal.

_Koharu...I hope we meet again. We have **a lot** of making up to do._

**-**

**_M_**ake**_A_**ll **_E_**nds **_M_**eet

* * *

**Warning!!!!!!This Story is not over yet.** I will at least include two more chapters. How many more chappies will depend or your reviews. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "1,000 Words" from FFX-2, in reference to the line

"_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..."_

_**So... Read & Review plz.**_

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	24. Nothing Else Matters

* * *

  
24:**_XXIV_**

_**-**_

**_N_**othin**g****_E_**ls**e** **_M_**atter**s**

_**-**_

**_...Y_**ou _&_ **I**

_**-**_

While aboard the Gummi Ship, Kairi spent hours eagerly explaining the concept of The Prophecy to Sora and Riku before both of them comprehended it. Riku let out an over exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes when the explanation was finally finished.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Sora grinned. "Are you jealous that you're not special 'cause you weren't included in The Prophecy like me and Kairi?" the brunet blurted out, taking a big breath when he finished. But of course, Riku being the stoic peace lover that he was simply ignored Sora. However, Sora being Sora went on and on until Riku finally snapped and tackled the bewildered brunet.

Sadly, it was up to Kairi to break up the feminine like brawl of biting, scratching, screaming, and hair pulling. The two boys had to undergo a boring lecture about how,

"Violence is not the answer," though it was thankfully cut off by the arrival at Destiny Islands.

Sora bolted out of the Destati, took a gulp of fresh air, and collapsed onto the cool moonlit sand.

"Ah...Home sweet home..." he exhaled dreamily. Riku collapsed next to him with a relieved sigh, followed by Kairi who fell in between. The trio instinctively joined hands as the waves crashed up, nearly brushing their feet.

"Sora?..Riku?" Kairi's voiced piped up as the two boys turned to her in response.

"Yeah, Kai?" Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"Promise me...That no matter what, we'll always stick together." Riku bit his lip, in a bit of hesitation before responding,

"Definitely." _Smooth_.

Sora had a feeling that that was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep. He wanted to stay with Kairi forever, no doubt, but he was a Keyblade Bearer. The Wielder of Light. He couldn't drag Kairi along with him on perilous journeys as if they were simply carefree walks in parks, could he? No. He wouldn't make _that_ mistake again. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt...Or worse. He shivered at the thought. Besides, she was a Princess, shouldn't he protect her at all costs?

_Even if it means breaking her heart..._

"Sora?" The brunet jumped slightly as he gazed into sparkling blue eyes. Sora hesitated. He came to the conclusion that he'd _lie_ to her.

_Isn't a lie worth a life?_

"I Promise..." though it pained him so to _lie_. And she smiled that bright happy smile that made her eyes sparkle. That smile that made Sora melt into a pool of mush, he couldn't help but to grin stupidly back at her. But her smile brought him venomous guilt. As the brunet and the redhead stared and blushed and giggled at each other, they didn't notice Riku stand up, and break the trinity of chained hands.

"Hey, guys, look," Riku cocked his head to the side and pointed at a large arrow in the sand, made of paupou fruit. Sora sat up, still clutching onto Kairi's hand as if life depended on it.

"It's just paupou-"

"It's an arrow stupid! C'mon." And with that, Riku strolled off to where the mysterious arrow pointed.

"Let's go, Sora!" Kairi commanded.

Sora groaned as Kairi stood and dragged him after her. Besides, he didn't want to get put into a choke hold again.

_**-**_

The Trio gasped in surprise when they spotted a banner that read,

"Congratulations, Wielders! Welcome Home, Sora, Riku & Kairi," in the distance, draped between two curved palm trees. Riku halted without warning, sending the arm linked Sora and Kairi crashing into him. In seconds, the trio found themselves entangled in a heap in the sand. Riku groaned, finding himself on the bottom, crushed by the combined weight of Sora and Kairi. _Again_. The redhead casually rolled off of the boys beneath.

"Riku, stop groaning! Sora, stop crying...Listen," she whispered. The boys listened, and sure enough, they could distinguish faint voices.

_What?_

_They're here!!!_

_Well don't stand around!Get erything ready den, maties. And where is the rum?!_

_Hit the lights, Tink!_

-Jingle!-

"What the...That sounds like... Ow!" before Sora could finish, Riku violently pushed the brunet off of him.

"C'mon let's go!" Riku walked under the two bannered trees but was tackled by a flash of yellow.

"**SANTA!!!!!!"**

"Arrghhh! Selphie, get off of me!" Riku hissed as the brunette bounced on his stomach. Sora and Kairi giggled but gasped as they saw practically the whole Disney Gang partying.

"Welcome, Home!" the crowd cheered.

Captain Jack Sparrow was stumbling about, obviously tipsy. Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan were twirling about in the sky above them, sparkling pixie dust around. Jasmine and Aladdin hovered above on Carpet, accompanied by the insanely grinning Genie. As they zoomed by Aladdin shouted.

"Congrats, Sora!"

"Thanks, Al!"

King Mickey seemed to be having a educated conversation of what Sora liked to call "science talk" with Koharu, Solédad ,and Ritalíz .

Cloud was obviously flirting with Tifa and for once, he was **smiling**. The hyper-active Ninja, Yuffie was swinging her over sized chakrams at Leon, who was backed up in a corner, threating her with his gigantic Gunblade. Y.R.P. Aka Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were performing on stage and in result, Riku fainted by the sight of them.

Jack Skellington clad in a Santa Clause suit landed his Sled of undead reindeer, and happily distributed presents to everyone.

Selphie's eyes grew wide as she saw the King of Halloween.

"**SANTA? Wait... There's two?" **the sugar high brunette scratched her head, finally getting off of Riku. **"I'm confuzzled!!!" **she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Wow!" Kairi smiled, spotting Tron busy tweaking the sound system. "Everyone's here!" Sora grinned his trademark grin.

"Yup," he gazed around, spotting tons of familiar faces. The aggravating tap of the microphone caught everyone's attention, and woke Riku up.

"Ok, listen up, everyone!" Yuna spoke from the stage, as the music came to a halt.

"Everyone, off of the dance floor," Paine commanded, flipping gray strands of hair from her face and strumming her guitar.

"This one's for Sora and Kairi!" the bubbly blond, Rikku announced, twirling her drumsticks casually.

Kairi's heart stopped...

Sora's heart stopped...

The sound of applause filled their ears as all eyes fell on them. Time seemed to stop as Kairi grabbed hold of Sora's hand with a reassuring smile. Together, they walked to the middle of the dance floor, as the song "Passion, after the battle" by Utada Hikaru began to play.

"She..loves this song," Sora thought, gazing absently into Kairi's eyes as a smile graced her lips. A chill ran down Sora's spine as the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her waist, and he swore they were shaking. He was nervous, madly nervous.

_How can I dance if I can't..._

Seeing is mental anguish, The Princess tilted his chin up so he was forced to look at her. And when he found himself getting lost in her blue mesmerizing eyes, all that existed in his world was her and him. He smiled dreamily.

_My Princess._

And **Nothing** _Else_Mattered.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't Own any of the Disney and /or Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters mentioned. I also don't own the song Passion. 

Want more _chappies?_ Want an **epilogue?** Want a **_SEQUEL?!?!?!_**

_**IF SO, READ & REVIEW!.**_

Thanks,

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	25. Hanabi

**Song Lyrics are italic and underlined!**

* * *

**_2_**5:**X**X_V_

_**-**_

**H**an**a**b_i_

**_Y_**o_u_**_S_**e_t__**M**y_ **_H_**ear_t_ **_O_**f_f_**_L_**ik_e_... **_F_** i r e w o r k _s_.

**_H_** a n a b _i_

_**-**_

Sora quickly snapped out of his spaced out stage when he noticed that Kairi began to sway with the music.

Well, the music _was_ playing, and she _did_ begin to dance. Therefore, he decided to go with the flow and start dancing too.

_Wait...Since when can I dance?_

He hadn't stepped on her foot yet, and she was still smiling, so he guessed he was doing okay. Hopefully. His heart skipped several beats when she leaned in close to him and rested her head under the crook of his neck.

Then...Yuna began to sing:

_In you and I, there's a new land..._

The brunet blushed, and after gaining his composure, rested the side of his chin on the top of her head. He inhaled and felt slightly dizzy. She smelled of roses and strawberries and nectar,combined. Sora groaned as he heard multiple "Aww"s and "Ooh"s from the crowd, including a sudden outburst from Mushu, atop Mulan aka Ping's shoulder.

"Ya know, _I'm_ the one who hooked those two up. I said 'Sora you better make a move or'..."

"**MUSHU, SHUTUP!"**

"Dang...A Guardian Dragon gets no respect these days..." the little red "dragon" huffed.

Tinkerbell buzzed above the couple, jingling in jealousy.

_Angels in flight..._

Kairi cringed as the tiny blond fairy shook her fist and casted the Princess a dirty look. Sora chuckled.

"And just what are _you _laughing at?" Kairi asked in mock anger, snuggling closer to Sora. The Wielder simply hummed in contentment. Kairi couldn't help but smile. Why did she feel so safe in his arms?

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah._

"Hey...Kai?" Sora broke the silence. There was a point he needed to get across to her.

"Hmm?" Kairi mumbled, as if she were calm enough to sleep. Sora bit his lip so hard, he thought he'd draw blood. How could he put what he needed to say into words?

_Music inside._

"Remember what I said before I..." it pained him to turn back the pages of his "death."

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now..._

"Yeah," the redhead shivered slightly, holding onto Sora tighter.

"I really meant what I said..." he trailed off as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I really do love you, Kairi," and he meant it with _all _of his heart. She giggled.

"I know, I love you too, you lazy bum!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey..Gimme a break, Kairi..."

An uproar of "Aww"s arose from the crowd again. Riku jumped onto a table and shouted,

"**ALL OF YOU, SHUTUP WITH THE AWWS! YOU'RE RUINING THEIR MOMENT!"**

And with that, the crowd was silent. Sora mouthed a "Thank you" to the Dawn Wielder as he winked in response.

"Hey, Sora?" the redhead, gazed up at Sora.

"Hmm?" he cocked an eyebrow. Kairi grinned mischievously and without warning, yanked Sora down by the collar.

"You still owe me _something_." she whispered. She giggled as Sora turned beet red.

"Here? Now? INFRONT OF _EVERYONE_..."but before, he could finish, Kairi kissed him. Man, did she make his head _spin_. Sora felt like he was going to explode.

The crowd "Aww"ed again, and that time, so did Riku. The song ended and as Kairi pulled away, Sora collapsed.

"W..Whoa.." he stammered, clearly seeing stars.

With the screech of the microphone, Yuna spoke again.

"Alright folks, the floor is yours..Give it up for _D.J. Tron_!" she cheered along with the crowd before Y.R.P. left the stage, fans scrambling to get their autographs. Especially Tidus who was extremely obsessed with Yuna.

-

With a sigh, Riku sat down while the Gang did the Chicken Dance. Riku rolled his eyes. Sora, making the best of the dance, threw an insanely giggling Kairi over his shoulder and strutted around, clucking and waving his arms like a chicken. How sad.

"So...You're not into the Chicken Dance either, huh?" a smooth emotion less voice caught his attention. Riku forgot how to breath when he saw who addressed him.

A girl his age with short gray hair and red eyes, clad in black leather pants, shirt, gloves, and high heeled boots. Red Leather belts and silver, shiny zippers freely hung from her attire and a Katara (humongous sword) was slung over her shoulder.

"P..P-Paine from Y.R.P.?..." Riku gasped.

"Mmhmm," the guitarist sat beside him, crossing her legs with a smirk. "And you are?"

"R..R..R-"

"Ryan? Robert?...umm..Raphael?" Paine guessed.

"Riku!" The Wielder blurted out.

"Riku," she rolled the name off of her tongue as Riku blushed. "Fits you," she smiled looking into his eyes. Riku smirked.

"**Like, OMG! It's Riku!" **an uproar of feminine voices sounded.

"Oh no..Fan girls. I've gotta.."

"No. I'll take care of this," Paine stood protectively in front of Riku with one hand behind her back, clasping the handle of her Katara. She cocked an eyebrow as the Fan Girls approached, aquamarine and silver colored flags in hand.

A nerdy looking teenage girl with pigtails stepped forward.

"Um...Hi, I'm the President of The "I Heart Riku Fan Club," Riku twitched. "And we need to interview him for a newspaper so...**Move**!" Paine cocked her head to the side before stepping up to the girl, her boots clicking and zippers jingling noisily with every step she took.

"I'll give you two seconds to get outta my sight," Paine drawled, blood red eyes flickering with threat. The girl didn't move. "1...2..." Paine sighed and with one swipe, sliced one of the girl's pigtails off with her mighty Katara.

"Whaaaa!!!That's so unRiku-like!" the girl cried. And with that, the rabid Fan girls marched off.

"That.Was._Wicked!_" Riku chuckled. Paine blushed.

"No problem...This is why I don't have Fan boys," she explained, sheathing her blade.

"Hey..Can I be your Fan Boy?" Riku asked. Paine burst into a fit of laughter as Riku cringed.

"Sure...Why not?"

"Awesome..."

Maybe this was his "One and Only" that the Chosen One Before him told him about. He sure hoped so.

_I think I love this girl..._

_-_

"Alright guys!" D.J. Tron's robotic voice echoed through the microphone. "I'm playing 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by NightWish! Everyone on the Floor!"

(if you don't know this song listen to it, it's awesome: )

"Aw...I liked the Chicken Dance!" Sora whined while reluctantly putting Kairi back on her feet. The music started and the gang slid to the dance floor. Riku grabbed Paine's hand and pulled her towards the floor.

"Let's dance!"

"Psshh...like you can.." she grinned.

When the music started, everyone went wild.

_Once, I had a dream_

_And this is it..._

The crowd roared when Selphie began to break dance, wildly spinning on her head. Rikku of Y.R.P. shouted,

"Wow, that's Ponylicious!"

"**Go, Selphie!"** Genie cheered.

"What the?" Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Dang. That girl got skills!" Mushu shouted while doing the robot with Auron.

_Once there was a child's dream  
One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a child's heart...  
_

Tinkerbell and Peter Pan flipped and spun in the air, showering the crowd with extra pixie dust.

"Happy thoughts!" Peter Pan advised as Tinkerbell jingled and nodded in agreement.

The gang gasped when their feet slowly lifted off of the floor.

_The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside_

"I'm flying!" Kairi shouted, while dancing in midair.

"Kairi...shhh..I'm getting my grove on!" Sora hissed while doing the chicken dance.

_Once I knew all the tales  
It's time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
It's time to cut the rope and fly _

Yuna gasped in fright and grabbed onto a overjoyed Tidus.

King Mickey took the spotlight when he did the moonwalk, in midair.

"**Goooo, Your Highness! Go King Mickey! Do your thing!"**

All Seven Princess of Heart began to do the Can Can, including Kairi.

Cloud just hovered around, bobbing his head, as Tifa claimed that he wasn't dancing. Riku and Paine did the Tango.

"I sure wish I had a rose..." Riku mumbled. Genie grinned, snapped his fingers, and a red rose appeared between Riku's teeth. He cocked an eyebrow and Paine giggled. Without warning, Riku dipped Paine and she gasped in surprise.

"So...Do you believe I can dance now?" he muttered his icy gaze staring into her fiery one.

"I won't admit it," Paine laughed.

_Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled about in the air before breaking down in tears,

"Maties...**I CAN'T FIND THE RRUUUMMM!!!"**

Suddenly, a familiar voice silenced the crowd.

"Hyuck, it's time 'ta get this party started fellas!"

"Yep!" a voice quacked.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora floated about, searching for his companions.

The music stopped.

Suddenly, the duck and the "dog" could be spotted in the distance, floating towards the gang, wearing matching jumpsuits.

"What's up with their git up?" Kairi asked Sora in wonder. He shrugged.

"Ahem.." Goofy grabbed a microphone, followed by Donald. "Yo, Sora, Yo Kairi, Yo Riku! Boy am I glad 'ta see you! It's been so long, ya beat Xeratiss who was wrong and now he's dead just like King Kong!"

"Wuwd!" Donald quacked. "It's a wap!" the dog and the duck nodded and folded their arms, back to back. The crowd was silent.

"Did..he just say...'word?'" Riku bit back laughter. Suddenly, the crowd cheered and broke into a fit of applause.

"Oh my gosh!" Sora shouted, tackling the two animals in a hug. "That was awesome!"

"Hyuck, thanks Sora!" Goofy chuckled.

"Hit the music again, Tron," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Got it!" Tron called before setting the music on again. The Gang continued their crazy dancing once, more.

-

After the song ended, the party quieted down a bit. Sora stood and stretched with a yawn.

"Hey, Kairi?" he drawled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me," he extended his hand out and she hesitantly took it.

"Sora what are you-whoa!" but before she could question him, he literally swept her off her feet and ran out of the party area.

"Sora...I can walk you know!" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." the brunet scratched his head and put her back on her feet. "Sorry, guess I got kinda carried away..." he joked. Kairi giggled.

Eventually, the Wielder and the Princess reached the shore. They could still hear the music and shouting from the party across the island but ignored it, as they sat shoulder to shoulder, gazing out into the horizon and stars.

"Count Down," Sora smiled.

"What?" Kairi looked at him like he was crazy.

_1_

_2_

_3..._

A loud _Boom_ suddenly sounded, and Kairi gasped.

"Fireworks..." Sora pointed out as colors exploded into the sky.

"They're beautiful," Kairi sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. They watched in awe as the spectrum of colors lit up the starry night sky.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

Sora cocked his head to the side.

"You set my heart off like fireworks..."

H a n a b i.

* * *

Wow! I learned something today! Hanabi translates to fireworks from Japanese to English.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Final Fantasy, Disney, and Kingdom Hearts Characters. I also don't own "Dark Chest of Wonders" and "Passion."**

Read & Review please.

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	26. Promise

26: XXVI:

Promise.

"O-Okay..Just don't let go, promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

If any, he knew there was definitely _one_ promise he made to her that he knew he could keep.

Neverland.

Maybe he couldn't always be by her side. Maybe he wouldn't be able to drag her along with him on all of his perilous journeys he knew he'd have to face in the future.

But, he'd take her to Neverland. He'd truly show her how to _fly_. Sure, she got a taste of flying at the Celebration Party, but that was nothing to what he aimed to show her.

So, there he was, in the Gummi Ship, listening to the frequent questioning of the blindfolded Princess. She asked the question, "Where are we going?" if Sora's count was accurate, twenty-six times. But he was patient and simply answered, "You'll see when we get there, Kai."

After flying for what Kairi guessed was days, The Wielder led The Princess of Heart out of the Gummi Ship and into Neverland. She fidgeted uncontrollably. He'd never seen her so excited, so thrilled. And it was all because she was with him. With delicate, caring fingers, he untied the blindfold as her beryl eyes took in all before her. She gasped. She'd never seen a place so beautiful, so magical, and so very romantic.

The stars glittered brightly in the ebony sky, and golden lights glittered from the buildings of the enchanted city. A humongous Clock Tower stood, higher than all of the other buildings at Neverland's center.

"Sora..." she was at lost for words, for once. "It's..it's..." but she was silenced when, as if on cue, a familiar fairy clad in forest green hovered over to her, jingling in delight. The little fairy nodded at Sora in approval before showering the both of them with her magical dust, and vanishing, just as quickly as she came.

Though she tried to fight it, the redhead's feet slowly lifted from the ground. She shrieked in fright and clung to Sora, who also began to hover.

"Kairi," he chuckled. "We've done this before. Don't be scared."

"But..This is-"

"It's no different," he interrupted her with a smile. "Trust me."

How could she not?

"O-Okay..." she stammered. "Just don't let go, promise?" He nodded and held her hand.

"Promise." And before she could question him more, they started to _soar._

She screamed in pure bliss and delight. She was _flying. _She closed her eyes and giggled as the wind swept past her, tickling her skin and rustling her hair and garments. Sora laughed too, to him, it felt as if he was learning to fly all over again. With her, all seemed new to him. She opened his eyes and made him see things the way she did. Kairi spread her free arm to the sky, swearing that if she reached just high enough, she could touch the beautiful stars, hanging in the sky.

"S-Sora! This is great!" she said above, the whistle of the wind. Sora nodded and grinned ear to ear.

"A promise is a promise!" he told her.

"I knew you'd keep it!"

**x**XX**x**

Eventually, the two got tired, and landed atop the humongous Clock Tower.

"I love the view here," Sora spoke as Kairi leaned against him. "I remember before I beat Ansem, I couldn't wait to show you," he smiled, turning back the pages of his previous journey. Kairi nodded.

"It's truly beautiful, Sora," she sighed. "'Never seen anything like it." Sora shrugged.

"Doesn't compare to you..." Kairi blushed. "Did I just say that aloud?" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Kairi nodded and hugged him.

"You're so sweet..." Sora sighed and hugged her back. If only he could hold her in his arms forever. "Sora?" she spoke again and her tone really shook him.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Promise...Promise that you'll never leave me again, please?" That sweet, innocent question left him speechless. It took his breath away. What if he had to leave her? What if he had to go out on another journey and leave her behind for her own safety?

"I-I'm sorry, Sora," she sniffled, tears clouding her eyes. "I'm being selfish..."

"No," Sora wiped a single tear that fell from her sapphire eyes. "You're not being selfish," he sighed. "Kairi, I know there will be other journeys...There will be more Heartless to fight...But I promise. I promise I'll never leave you or Riku behind." he reassured her as she listened intently with wide eyes. "We're all Wielders now, it's our duty to protect the Worlds, so why not do it together?..." but before he could finish she kissed him. And that dizzy sensation flowed over him, that sensation that made his mind spin and his thoughts hazy.

"Do you really mean that, Sora?"

"I promise."

_Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise_

* * *

Disclaimer: Still Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the song "Promise" by Jagged Edge.

Is it the end you ask? I dunno, you decide.

Read & Review.

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	27. Finality to Future

* * *

END 27: XXVII:

Finality**to** Future

Everything was_ perfect_. Well, at least for Sora and Kairi who were officially a couple. The same couldn't be said for Riku and Paine, since the guitarist had to part ways due to her band's tours and such. Riku was disappointed, but he quickly came to the conclusion that Paine wasn't "The One" for him and that "That One" was out there somewhere, waiting to be found.

Summer still remained, and the gang was finally enjoying the weather and simply having _normal_ lives for once.

Sora dashed about with Kairi on his back, still doing the chicken dance as the Princess of Heart giggled insanely. As the lovestruck morons ran by, Riku tripped them, sending them flying and finally kissing the sand. Kairi, and Riku cracked up as Sora whined and complained, raking his hair with his fingernails.

"Arrgghh! You got sand in my spikes!" he cried.

They'd pledged to have "fun", though they wouldn't admit that they knew, there'd soon be more Heartless to kill and more perilous adventures to quest on.

But evil _was_ arising, it could only be undetected for so long...

Obliviousness is pure Bliss..

Sora sighed after finally shaking all of the particles of sand from his unruly hair.

"Rest and relaxation...couldn't get any better then this," he drawled. Riku nodded in agreement.

"You know..It feels weird to be home...not fighting for our lives for once," Riku said nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow. Kairi grinned.

"Yeah..." she smiled. "Hey...I did pretty well didn't I?" the boys gave her a blank stare. "You know..My fighting skills..." she trailed off as Riku and Sora burst into a fit of laughter.

"They...They should call you the _Ballerina Wielder_!" Sora chuckled while Riku spun around "gracefully."

"_Sora_! _Riku_!" Kairi growled. Sora cringed before taking off followed by Riku. **"Get back here!" **The Princess screamed, summoning her Keyblade with a radiant flash of crimson. Would she always be underestimated?

Underestimated or not, she'd show them a thing or two.

But of course she'd go easy on her Beloved Sora...

-

After a some what violent confrontation, the two Wielders and the Princess sat side by side on the pristine shores. Kairi sighed and finally spoke the words that hung in her mind.

"Do you guys ever anticipate the future?" she asked, gazing at the two boys. Riku only grunted in response.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Sora scratched his head.

"I mean..I don't know if you guys noticed but it seems like no matter how many adventures we go on, there's always another ahead of us," she blurted out before wiggling her toes in the sparkling waves. Riku nodded and reclined in the sand, his aquamarine eyes, traveling to the sky.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like you're on the edge of your seat, waiting for what happens next," Riku sighed, pushing silvery locks from his pale face. Sora thought, and he thought _hard_. Kairi was right. Would there ever be a time of peace? No Heartless? No evil kings or Nobodies? Sora laughed as Riku and Kairi looked at him as if he was insane.

"Who knows what the future holds? Who cares? We can't predict it. I say, future, bring it on!" Sora said matter- of- factly. The Princess and the Dawn Wielder agreed. Who knew what the future held? They'd just have to wait and see.

"_As long as my future includes her, I think I'll be alright..."_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before._

* * *

END

Finality**to** **Future.**

The **Fragments** of the **Golden** **Heart**

By: None Other Than,

Briana-Elizabeth aka .X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't own the song "Simple and Clean."

Yes, I know the chapter was short. But, it was needed to _end_, yes end the story. Next, will be an **Epilogue**. I'm planning on making a sequel but I'm not sure about the plot. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I just might use them. I want to thank **everyone** who reviewed my story, I truly appreciate it. This was my **first multiple chapter story** and I'm thrilled that you guys liked it so much. You guys inspired me to bring this story from is beginning to its end! Thanks Again!

Read & Review!

- .X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	28. Epilogue

_**Epilogue?** / "Sequel" Preview..._

_You know you want it..._

"It All Begins With Birth By Sleep..."

-Kingdom Hearts **II** Secret Ending.

-oo0-

**E**_p_ilo_g_ue

**-**

The Princess of Heart awoke to a horrifying boom of thunder. She hurried to her window as the lightning briefly lit up the dark room. She peered out the of window and cringed at what she saw. Oh, how she _hated_ storms.

The rain poured down like slim deadly needles amid Destiny Islands. The gigantic palm trees shook violently as the wind whistled harshly like a horrid unseen monster. The azure waves crashed upon the shore as the thunder roared and flashing lightning sprinted across the sky. She squinted as she spotted a shadowed figure trudging towards the Gummi Ship that stood upon the edge of the storm stricken beach. Kairi gasped when she identified the cloak and the oh so familiar white flames sprouting around the figure's feet.

With a gasp of pure fright, she stumbled out of her room, and practically fell down the steps before busting out of the door. The pounding of her feet and her accelerating heartbeat echoed in her ears like drums of war. She wouldn't let him leave her this time. Not again. Not this time.

_Besides, he promised._

* * *

Disclaimer- Still don't own K.H. 

Yes I know...it was kinda short. However, I don't wanna give too much away.

Read & Review please! The sequel is coming soon.


End file.
